The Forbidden Fruit
by kclynne
Summary: Set during the course of events currently airing, it's my take on why EJ slept with Abby and why she wants him. There will be some similarities as to some dialogue or scenes that play out in the actual show, but, I will try to deviate them into my own feelings on the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Fruit

AN: I am still going to continue on A Bad Man, but, I feel like that one came out kind of rushed out of my excitement for the Dimeraux pairing (That's what I'm calling them as EJabby just sounds weird). So, I feel like this one is a bit more fleshed out and yes, there probably WILL be some similarities between the two.

Chapter 1

Abigail walked through the town square, the one that was named after her grandparents; the beloved Tom and Alice Horton. They were the pinnacle of romance and love and goodness in the city of Salem. The Horton name held a certain expectation behind it. Horton's weren't troublemakers. They were a paradigm of virtue in the community.

Her family had helped build the hospital in town as well as half the town. Alice had been like a grandmother to several close friends and families. A true matriarch if there ever was one.

Abigail hadn't been feeling particularly virtuous as of late. She had been trying to be a good big sister to JJ, trying to be a good role model to him. She had also been trying to be there for her mom. Abigail knew that after Jack died, Jen wouldn't ever be the same. She thought that maybe her mom could have been happy with Daniel, but, then they had their own issues. In the process of being such a good sister, daughter and friend to Gabi, Will and Sonny, she'd lost herself. Who she was.

Abigail had done things that made her question herself, her morals and her beliefs. Abigail hadn't had much experience in love and with her recent excursion, she was walking on autopilot. Her mind, lost in the sea of memories that she had just created. In her head she knew that sleeping with EJ DiMera was a horrendous, despicable, disastrous act. No good could ever come of it. She was a terrible person. EJ wasn't married, but, he was with Sami. The whole situation was just wrong; plain and simple.

"Then why did it feel so good?" she pondered internally.

It wasn't just the sex. Although she believed whole heartedly that EJ was just that skilled in the bedroom having slept with half of the women in Salem. No, it was the fact that it had been EJ himself. When they had talked about Chad or her father's book, it made her see him in a new light. A softer, more human light. In those moments, he wasn't 'EJ DiMera', Prince of Darkness of Salem, heir to DiMera Enterprises, evil doer. She had noticed that he wore his expensive suits, and his flip, arrogant attitude as a coat of armor. Up until recently, she'd only known his reputation of being a merciless, cold hearted, evil son of a bitch. "DiMera's are all evil." Her father's words came to mind.

To which, EJ had rightfully earned his reputation. "Oh no my dear, I most definitely am, a bad man". His words echoed through her ears. "This whole, 'bad man' thing. You don't quite pull it off", her own thoughts on the matter coursing through her mind. Her heart was pounding when she'd uttered those words to him, in his house. Her hands slightly shook as she awaited his response.

EJ had had no words for her then. His face was as still as stone, as if her words hadn't affected him. But his eyes, his dark, mysterious eyes held surprise right below the surface. Almost as if he was amused that she saw some decency in him after everything he'd done in his life. She licked her lips unconsciously as they shared a moment, trapped in the others gaze.

That was the first time EJ DiMera had made her heart flutter with the possibility that there was a real connection between them. He made it flutter again at the Horton Cabin. She had slipped. Let him know how she really thought of him; gave him the impression that she had thought about sleeping with him on more than one occasion, which she had. He had brought her close, his large, blood-stained hands that were hidden under a coat of expensive soap, wrapped around her tiny waist. His hand moved to her face, the look in his eyes, unsure if she really wanted this.

In that moment, Abigail had held the power and control over the situation. The fact that she knew that and EJ was giving her that, made a pitter-patter sound once again in her chest. She leaned in to him, her manicured hands resting on his finely chiseled chest. Abigail made the first move, her lips resting on his, waiting for a response. EJ had surprised her, kissed her back. EJ DiMera kissed her back. And he was passionate and demanding in his attack. There was a heavy desire, an almost urgent need in him.

Abigail was jumbled out of her memories when her phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw that it was him. It was a text message.

EJ: Need to speak to you. About Chad.

"About Chad, my ass," she thought. Responding back she wrote: Where?

EJ: Come to the mansion.

Abigail: I'll be right there.

Abigail put her phone back in her pocket. A churn of butterflies floating effortlessly through her stomach at the fact that she was on her way to see him. What did he really want to talk to her about? She sure as hell had a few things to say to him. They never did sort out what exactly happened between them and why. She knew her feelings on the matter and on him. What were his? Whatever they were, she wasn't going to tolerate any games from him. She'd been played once by a DiMera. Her heart had shattered with Chad's lie, more than she was willing to admit. She'd be damned if it happened again. What was the old saying? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

Turning to the left, she made her way toward the mansion. It was a few blocks away from the town square. Just enough time to let her nerves settle and prepare for whatever may be behind those expensive mahogany doors. She knew one thing that rest inside and he was trouble with a capital T.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EJ paced back and forth, wearing a hole in the carpet of the living room. The fire crackled behind him, the only sound in the room besides him breathing. He was grateful that Marlena had taken Johnny and Sydney for the night while Samantha was away in Chicago. Allie was with Lucas. Stefano was out and he'd told Mary and Harold to take the night off. He was all alone in the mansion.

"What the bloody hell is taking her so long?" EJ pondered nervously. "She said that she'd be right here."

_Knock. Knock._

EJ looked up at the sound coming from the back door. There was Abigail, all bundled up from the cold, looking freezing, awaiting him to let her in. He opened the door to let the young lady inside from the bitter weather.

"Come on in, you must be freezing." EJ ushered Abigail inside.

Abigail stepped inside. She still wasn't used to just how large this place was. She could fit her living room, kitchen and bathroom just in the living area.

"So, you texted?" Abigail asked.

EJ nodded. "Yes, I wanted to speak with you and I didn't think that over the telephone was appropriate."

Abigail agreed. "It also covers your ass in case Sami sees that you called me."

EJ stared darkly into the dim lit room. He looked striking in his black tailored suit, with his silver power tie hanging around his neck. Abigail couldn't deny that he was gorgeous.

"Well, you got me here. So, what did you want to talk about?"

EJ motioned for Abby to sit down. "Please, dear, have a seat, get warmed up first."

Abby took the invitation as she was frozen. It felt like it was 1 degree outside. However, she simply went to stand in front of the fire. EJ moved behind her, sitting on his long, upholstered sofa. Abigail stood, facing the fire, the flames dancing all over her face, warming her skin back to normal temperature.

"I wanted to speak to you about what you mentioned the other day at the cabin." EJ's loud, British voice filled the otherwise silent room.

"What was that?" Abigail turned to face him. He could see the guilt and confusion written all over her beautiful face. She was a good person, a moral person. The fact that they had sex must have been eating away at her. He admired her though. She stood tall, letting her actions sink into her soul, allowing them to become a part of who she was. She wasn't trying to put blame on him for seducing her or taking advantage of her. She was a grown woman and had made a decision that she now regretted making.

"Abigail, I think it would be wise if you did move back to Europe."

The look she threw at him was one of shock and anger. "You are unbelievable, you know that? Just when I think you might be a decent human being, you prove me wrong and act like a total ass!"

"I'm being an ass? I'm trying to help you by putting some distance between us."

"Really? Why is that, EJ? Why would we need distance? So I won't be around to interrupt your impending nuptials?"

He shook his head. She was taking this the wrong way. "I'm just trying to do what's right."

"No, you're trying to do what's right for you! You could care less about what's right for me."

He took her arm in his hand, keeping her from turning her back on him. "That is the farthest thing from the truth. I care about you, deeply. And not just because you were dating my brother. I wasn't lying what I said at the cabin. I find you interesting, beautiful, smart…"

She pushed out of his grasp. "You can give me all the compliments that you want but I just, don't believe you, because, you still won't tell me why it happened."

EJ let her arm go. "Abigail…" he began. He didn't know where to start with why it happened. It wasn't as if he could blame it on the fact that he loved her, because he didn't. He couldn't even blame it on the fact that he hadn't had any sort of sexual attention in months because he had wanted her before that.

"Oh my God. Why didn't I see this before? Did you sleep with me, to shut me up?" Abigail asked, taken aback.

"No, of course I didn't! Don't be preposterous." EJ scoffed insulted, walking over to the bar to fix himself a drink.

"Yes, you did! It makes sense. It's why you won't admit as why it happened. Because you slept with me to shut me up! Didn't you?" Abigail demanded. The fire and rage in her soul was unnerving. She felt betrayed by Chad, but, he hadn't used her for some ulterior motive. EJ had manipulated her in the worst way. He had used sex as a weapon against her.

"Look, yes, I followed you there to stop you from talking to Hope about Nick. But I didn't sleep with you to shut you up."

"I would really like to believe you EJ, but, I have a history of being lied to by a DiMera in order to get me in bed, so excuse me if I don't take your word on the subject." She spewed.

"Abigail…" EJ began. He paused, came in closer to her. The closer he came to her, the more she backed away from him. She finally hit his desk. She had nowhere else to go. EJ closed in on her, his body, mere centimeters away from hers, as he leaned in to her. "I slept with you because… I couldn't stop myself. In that moment, I wanted you, just as much as you clearly wanted me." His eyes never once blinked or darted somewhere other than straight into this woman's soul.

"Right. Right, because EJ DiMera, the great and powerful, found me, Abigail Deveraux, irresistible?"

EJ bent his head down, to be more level with her. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, his hands, placed firmly on her hips. His thumbs traced the outline of her hem line to her skirt. Abigail swallowed hard, her throat suddenly drier than a hot day in the Arizona desert. One finger slipped inside the skirt, followed by another, and another, and soon his hand was flat on her cool skin.

"Am I trying to sabotage you from something right now?" His words sounded far away from her as she could barely concentrate with his hands, both of them now, venturing dangerously closer and closer to her warm, moist center.

"No," she breathlessly answered. "But, you are trying to make a point."

"Damn, this girl is good." EJ thought. "I'm better though." A smug smile traced his lips as he placed them on Abigail's neck. Sucking and nipping away at the sensitive skin, making her eyes flutter with pleasure. Her hands roamed mindlessly, as they raked through his short dark locks. She lightly scratched the back of his skull, something that he truly enjoyed.

"Are you going to let me make my argument?" he inquired as he released his assault on her neck, letting her catch her breath.

"I think I can be persuaded to hear your side of things." She replied. EJ felt just like she remembered. It wasn't just wishful thinking on her part, how electric his touch was on her skin, how he made certain parts of her body hum in pleasure. She had never wanted anyone like she wanted EJ. Chad had been a wonderful first time partner, but, EJ? EJ knew his way around women, like Abigail knew her way around a good journalism article.

EJ hoisted Abigail up on top of his desk. Her legs wrapped instinctually around his waist, pulling him as close as she could get him. Abigail worked on the buttons to his designer dark blue shirt as EJ pulled on her jacket. Abigail let up her work to help in his endeavors and take her jacket off. EJ took the opportunity to do the same with his.

The gleam in EJ's eyes was sparkling to Abigail. He genuinely looked like he wanted her. EJ lifted her top over her head, exposing her black lace bra to him. Taking a moment to commit this image to his memory, Abigail felt shy, on display as EJ raked over her body. Her long blonde locks were flowing free over her barely covered shoulders, hanging around until they hit the top of her breasts.

"EJ?" Abigail asked worried. He hadn't moved or said anything for a few moments.

"I ah, I'm sorry. It's just…" he started.

Abigail felt like crying. He was rejecting her. She went to move out of his grasp when he finished his sentence. "How you could not know you are truly breathtakingly beautiful is simply, beyond me."

Abigail smiled as she heard his compliment. EJ moved a stray hair out of her face, and lovingly tucked it behind her ear. His eyes met hers and she knew that was it for her. EJ DiMera had somehow wiggled his way into her heart. And God help her, she wanted him there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EJ DiMera held many titles in his short life thus far. Not all of them necessarily good, either. In fact, the good titles were very few. He was known as: evil; manipulative; cruel; bastard; ruthless. But, there were some good titles in there as well: loyal; confident; sexy; and his favorite of all- daddy. One word that could never have been used to describe him was that of "friend". EJ DiMera wasn't friends with anyone that wasn't a blood relative and that was only because only other DiMera's understood themselves and their motives.

Through his brother bonding with Chad, he'd gotten to know Abigail. He could see why Chad was entranced with the young Ms. Deveraux, but, it wasn't until after Chad left that he could truly see how much of a gem Abigail really was.

Abigail was intelligent, charming, moral and a good person. She was definitely in the "good girl" column. Sure she had spread a lie that she had slept with Austin, but, who hadn't done something crazy like that before? Even Abigail had done something wrong and questionable in her life.

Normally EJ wasn't attracted to the good girl personas. His track record was filled with sorted women, Nicole, Samantha, Kate. But with Abigail, her wit and her charm intrigued him. She was a spit fire that was for sure. She could dish it out if need be and she wasn't one to shy away from certain situations. She had a mind and she would speak it.

It was in that quality, EJ found himself, beginning to like the young woman. She stood up for her convictions, however he may not agree with them and he truly admired her for that. There weren't many people he admired, but Abigail was one of them. Her attitude may have been righteous, but she didn't act in an entitled manner. It wasn't because she was a Horton by blood, it was simply due to who she was. Some Horton's, almost all Horton's held a "better than thou" attitude that made EJ want to gag. He certainly was no saint, but he never claimed to be. He knew the cards he'd been dealt as a DiMera and he definitely understood family pressure to behave in a certain way, but EJ could read people. Being a master of deceit allowed him to penetrate through someone's bullshit without blinking an eye.

It was in those rare, brief encounters with Abigail that he could sense she was the genuine article. Abigail didn't have a smug bravado because she was a member of the beloved Horton clan. It was due to how she held herself to a higher standard and tried to live her life by her own convictions. She also wasn't one to judge unless her family was being wronged.

The fiasco with Chad really angered EJ to some degree. However much he loved his brother and tried to help him, he really didn't like seeing how much Chad hurt Abigail. She was innocent and naive; human. There was a certain quality to her that EJ felt protective over her. He tried to play it off that Abigail was just being over-sensitive, but he could see the pain in her eyes. He truly did not like seeing her upset in any manner. However, as a man that had done unspeakable acts, he knew that Abigail getting hurt at some point in her life was inevitable and would ultimately help her grow as a young woman.

Still... there was a nagging voice in the back of his head that kept telling him, "be careful with this one".

That nagging voice was pounding into his brain as he had Abigail up on his desk, with her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands tugging and clawing at his belt and his pants, trying to reach her prize. Her mischievous hands were making EJ quiver with anticipation. It had been so long since he had hands wrapped around his member, besides his own.

Abigail had no idea what she was doing. Her instincts were telling her to ravish his body and to pleasure him as he was pleasuring her. That was a lesson they skipped in Sex-Ed: How to Pleasure your Partner. Wrapping her hands around his rock hard manhood, she squeezed, eliciting a moan of excitement from EJ. She pulled down a little bit, letting her hand up on the pressure as she stroked him.

"That feels so good Abigail." EJ complimented her.

She smiled, feeling proud of her accomplishment.

"Go a little faster." EJ demanded.

Abigail doubled her efforts, feeling his length slide gently up and down her tiny hands. EJ moaned as he was reaching his climax. "Damn." He thought. He never came that quickly. "That's how long it's been." He could feel himself getting hotter by the second, with each stroke Abigail was performing, his balls tightening harder and harder. EJ shut his eyes, letting his imagination run wild that Abigail's sweet lips were wrapped around him, and how hot her mouth would be when they reached that portion of the evening.

EJ DiMera was a sexual man that had been deprived entirely too long of a warm, human body next to him. He planned on taking advantage of the fact that Abigail was here, ready, willing and able. They would definitely be having some fun upstairs.

The thought of Abigail upstairs in his bedroom, tied up with one of his ties sent him over the edge. He came, spilling his seed into the young woman's hand. Before Abigail could even say anything, EJ had his mouth attached to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth, expertly licking her tongue with his.

The kiss took Abigail's breath away.

EJ mumbled as he ceased fire with his mouth. Gently he stroked Abigail's cheek with his rough hand, "Thank you." Sweetly, he placed a chaste kiss on top of her forehead. Abigail's heart was racing. He had been kind at the cabin, telling her that the sex was "lovely", but she had never expected him to thank her for her sexual efforts.

Letting his nose travel down, he made his way to her ear, sweetly, seductively whispering in her ear. "Let's get you cleaned up, and I will gladly return the favor."

Abigail shook her head, not knowing exactly what the tall, dark and handsome man in front of her had in store when he said that. Abigail hopped off his desk as EJ held out his hand, daring her to take and see what the path of being with him looked like. She knew it was a dangerous path, one that she was afraid she might not return from. Abigail felt like time was in slow motion as she made her decision. She looked up at EJ and his deep, chocolate eyes and his full, soft lips. EJ was the devil incarnate but damn it if she didn't want the devil to fuck her twelve ways from Sunday.

She took EJ's hand and let him lead the way upstairs. Her stomach was churning with possibilities of what exactly he was going to do to her. She'd never been more terrified and excited in her whole life. What exactly did the dastardly DiMera have planned?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EJ led Abby up the grand staircase of the DiMera mansion. Abby hadn't ever really been inside this gigantic house before. She had been in the foyer and the living room but had never been on an official tour of the upstairs. Looking at the paintings on the wall, she was reminded of a comment EJ had made on Smith Island. "The wealthy really do live in an exotic world," she thought as they made their way through the mansion. Abigail noticed certain items in the hallways; vases, lamps, end tables, she was sure cost more than her monthly salary.

They came upon a door down a ways in the hallway on the left. EJ turned to face her. EJ placed his hand on the brass doorknob, ready to turn it. He paused, turning his head back to the young woman behind him.

"Is this your room?" Abigail wondered.

EJ nodded his head. "It is." Gradually, he moved behind her, his hands, idly tracing her stomach, across her belly-button in a taunting manner before finally resting on her curvaceous hips. Darkly, he informed her, "If you don't want to join me Abigail, I will not force you. This is your decision." He had been down that road before with Samantha and it was the most reprehensible thing he had ever done. He would never force a woman to have sex with him in any way shape or form, no matter how willing the participant may be. The only thing was that a part of him couldn't regret his actions with Samantha as it led to Johnny. Becoming a father was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Abigail stood frozen in front of the dark wooden door. It was one thing to blame their past discretion on impulse, but if she went into that room with him, she was actively playing a role in the destruction of an engagement.

It was if EJ sensed her hesitation and read her mind. "No one ever need know, sweetheart." EJ's hands gently moved back to touch her stomach, slowly flowing downward toward her wet core. EJ could smell how wet she was with anticipation. He brought his head down, nuzzled it in the crook of Abigail's neck and began a slow, arduous dance with his mouth on her skin. He wouldn't force her into that room, but, he would tip the odds in his favor.

Abigail raised her hand to his head, holding him in place, wishing he would never stop as it felt so good. She bit her lip as EJ's roaming hands cupped underneath her breast, gently massaging it until the nipple was harder than EJ was. The hurricane of butterflies swarmed her stomach as EJ lightly bit her earlobe in a teasing way. She could feel the playful mood he was in, and she could only imagine what that meant.

Effortlessly, EJ lifted her toned body up against his own, and pushing her up against the door. Seductively, he whispered in her ear, "If you want me to continue sweetheart, I would suggest opening the door."

Without a second thought as to the consequences of her actions, only focusing on just how exquisite EJ was making her feel, Abigail turned the doorknob and let them into the grand room. The need to have him inside of her, and have him now, pushed all logic out the window in those fleeting moments in the hallway.

EJ carried her in the room, fireman style and laid her on the bed. The bedroom really was elegant, but all Abigail could concentrate on was the fact that EJ had her on his bed. His hands were exploring her body in all of the best ways and she wanted him to discover things about her that not even she knew.

EJ left her, briefly to tear off her panties. Abigail noticed that his eyes turned wolfish, as he bent down lower and lower, before resting on top of her pussy. Abigail hesitated. "Wait, EJ." It scared her to some degree, as no one had ever gone down on her before. She also felt as if him performing the act was dirty somehow.

"Abigail," EJ began to chide.

"It's okay EJ. You really, don't have to." She tried to convince him.

Skeptically looking up at her, EJ DiMera hadn't met a woman yet who didn't enjoy it when he had gone down on them. Suddenly it dawned on him why Abigail might be acting this way.

"Sweetheart? Has anyone ever done this to you before?"

Meekly, she shook her head no.

It was as EJ suspected. However he couldn't believe his own brother wouldn't have given Abigail head while they were together. Holding out his hand, he offered, "Come with me into the shower? Let's get you really cleaned up, shall we?"

Taking his hand in hers, she nodded and let EJ lead her into the enormous bathroom. Inside, EJ had a Jacuzzi tub with mirrors lining the wall in the corner, along with a spacious shower with glass doors and walls and a double sided spray nozzle.

EJ turned the water on, waiting for the temperature to get just where he liked it. That was the good thing about having two shower heads. If he liked his water scalding hot, as he did on most days, it wouldn't bother the other occupant if they liked their water at a different degree.

EJ grabbed two towels for them, and placed them on the counter with the marble sink bowl. His eyes never left Abigail for a moment as he stripped off of his clothes, letting her bask in his nakedness. Abigail felt a little intimidated, seeing him entirely in the nude. He had the body of a god, the face of an angel and the mind of the devil.

Abigail licked her lips as she began to unfasten her bra. Her bare chest was exposed to the cooler air, her nipples hardened quickly. From the look that EJ was giving her, she felt like he was going to eat them. She unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. Abby stepped out of her crumpled clothes, instinctually wrapped her arms to cover her breasts.

"Don't hide Abigail."

She smiled, graciously. "I'm not ashamed, I'm just a little cold that's all."

EJ returned the smile, not at all convinced of what she had just told him. "Well then, let's get you into the shower to warm you up."

Abby nodded, stepping into the hot water, letting it soak into her body. She wanted to moan as to how good it felt to be in the warmth. EJ came in behind her, shutting the door as he stalked up to her, enjoying the view of her naked body in front of him. Abby ran her hands through her long blonde locks, letting the water flush through them like a cleanser. She could sense EJ was right in front of her. She opened her big brown, doe eyes to find him practically pressed up against her. It was then that she realized just how much bigger of a person he was than her. She barely came up to his pecks. Her entire body width was just barely the width of his chest.

"You're huge." She slipped.

Smugly EJ laughed, "Well, thank you sweetheart."

Playfully, she whapped him on the bicep. "You know what I mean. You're like a giant person. Were you always this tall?"

EJ mused silently at the ranting woman in front of him. "She really is nervous." He thought. He wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying, he was so entranced by her beauty and her angelic nature. He really found her nervousness, kind of cute.

"Abigail," he shushed her, placing a hand over her mouth to cease her from continuing her rant. She stopped talking, allowing him to remove his hand and place it on her bare ass. Enveloping her mouth in his, he gave her ass a decent squeeze, eliciting a spark of surprise from Abby. Lifting her up, he set her against the wall for leverage.

EJ took his time, placing kisses underneath her neck, along her throat, behind her ear, lightly nipping at the outer shell, teasing Abigail in a nice way. He set her down on her feet as he grabbed the bar of soap.

"I told you, you needed to get cleaned up."

Lovingly, he lathered up her and down her body, taking his sweet time. He was careful to make sure that he covered every inch of her and to not miss anywhere. When it was time to soap her back, he turned her so she was facing his chest. He wrapped her arms around his waist as his hands washed up and down her back, caressing her body with the lavender scented soap.

He brought the bar up to her core and gently cleaned the area in which he had many plans for. He made sure the inside was clean, making Abigail jump in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

"Sorry, my dear." EJ feigned an apology as he moved the soap out of the way and shoved two fingers inside of her. "Is that better?"

Abigail gasped at the feeling of him inside of her. He knew right where to go to make her go weak at the knees.

EJ pumped his fingers in and out of her, creating a flurry of emotions and feelings inside Abby. He could see everything written on her face as clear as day and he was loving every second of it. He pulsated on her g-spot, sending her into an orgasm. She came, spilling all over his hand.

Roughly he yanked his fingers out of her and plopped her down on the seat in the shower. He turned the spray nozzle so the water wouldn't hit him in the face. EJ knelt in front of Abby and spread her legs.

"EJ, wait!" Abigail tried to stop him.

"Abigail, trust me? Let me do this for you." He gently coaxed her.

She relaxed and let him spread her legs wide. She felt his mouth on her. At first she thought it felt weird, but the more he was sucking on her clit, biting it, licking it, teasing it, the more her climax started to build inside her. EJ doubled his efforts as he felt her hands grip his hair and her body tense with her impending release.

"Oh my god EJ." She moaned. EJ took one finger and put it inside her just to hit her g-spot once more, sending her over the edge. She moaned as she came, never expecting to get off on him giving her head like that before.

"That was…" she didn't even get to finish her sentence as EJ entered Abigail in one slick motion, the recent discharge helping ease the transition. He took a moment for her to adjust to his size before he started a slow rhythm of pumping in and out of her. Abigail dug her fingers into his shoulders as he rocked faster and faster inside of her. Abigail always thought that she would be the kind of girl that only liked it when a guy was gentle with her. Gentle was good, she liked gentle. EJ had been kind to her the first time they had sex. This time, a primal urge was rising inside of her that said she wanted him to be rough with her.

"You can go faster," Abby told him.

EJ was surprised to say the least from that comment. Feverishly he looked at her for reassurance. When he saw no hesitation in her eyes, he reminded her, "If I am too rough, just tell me, okay?"

Abby agreed as EJ bucked his hips against hers. She loved the feeling of him inside her. He filled her completely, stretched her in so many good ways. He rode her hard, not letting up once. Abigail gripped on to his back for support. Clutching him closer only drove him in deeper. EJ loved the feeling of being inside her. He rocked his hips, creating a whirlwind of flutters through Abigail, letting her cum twice before he started to feel the urge rise in himself. His body was growing hotter as he felt himself near his own climax.

EJ tweaked her clit, sending her into a tailspin of an orgasm, sending his own over the edge. EJ came, spilling his seed inside Abby. Both parties took a moment to breathe and let their hearts calm down as they were racing a mile a minute. His face, still buried in her neck, kissed the sensitive flesh he had made a mark on.

"EJ?" A woman's voice came from outside the bathroom. It was Samantha. She was home early. "Is that you in there?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"EJ?" Sami called out from outside the bathroom. She was growing impatient.

Realizing that Sami was outside, Abigail was silently freaking out in EJ's arms. Her heart was pounding, her body clenched in anticipation for an attack if Sami found them. Panic struck her entire body as she tried to wiggle herself free from EJ's grasp as he was still planted firmly inside her. He placed a hand over her mouth and mouthed for her to be quiet and calm down.

He could see the terror in the young woman's eyes as the prospect of getting caught and it wasn't as if he wasn't afraid of Samantha's wrath if she literally found him with his dick inside someone else. The only thing he knew was panicking was not the answer.

He managed to calm her down enough to set her down on her feet securely. EJ turned the water off, letting the steam linger out of the top of the shower. Abigail covered her naked body, the water still clinging to her wet skin, a shiver running down her spine at the lack of heat.

"I'll be right out Samantha." EJ called, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Why did you lock the door? It's not like I haven't seen you before." She called as she jiggled the door handle.

"I know darling. I just…" Running his hands through his hair, he was trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why the door was locked. "I locked it in case Mary brought the children home early. You know how Sydney and Allie like to run in and tell me how their day was. I didn't want them to find me in the shower."

Sami stood outside the door and nodded her head. "Okay, well, it's just me so, can you let me in for a second?"

Abigail was now starting to get frustrated and she was freezing. "My clothes. Hide my clothes." She mouthed. EJ recognized what she was saying and quickly got her clothes and hid them in the laundry basket. He also grabbed Abigail's towel to hand to her, so it didn't look like there were two people in the bathroom. "Thanks." She mouthed quietly. Taking a deep breath, to calm his racing heart, EJ opened the door to find Sami leaning against the door frame, waiting for him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aren't you excited I'm home early from Chicago? I thought I would surprise you."

EJ looked at Samantha. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her long blonde hair was done in soft curls, her sparkling blue eyes shone like stars in the night and her soft lips were turned up in a small smile at seeing him. He did ache for her. His heart was heavy with loneliness from being apart from her and yet, in his own right, he didn't feel as guilty as he thought he should have.

"Yes, dear I am. You completely surprised me. I'm just a little tired. I had a hard day at work and then I had a long work out at the gym. I'm just finishing cleaning up if you'll give me a few minutes. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." Sami said to him as she idly played with the towel that was hugged tightly around his waist. "I'll be in the living room." She flirted.

EJ's mind was racing. What was going on with Samantha? Had she changed her mind about keeping him out of her bed? How in the hell was he going to get Abigail out of here with no one noticing?

"Oh my god that was close." Abigail's voice came out from the shower behind him.

EJ fixed his towel around his lower half as he saw Abigail drying off. The silence was staggering between them.

"Where did you put my clothes?" She asked him.

EJ pointed to the basket. "Thanks." She mumbled. Gathering her skirt and bra she realized, "Shit." Abigail blurted out.

"What?" EJ inquired.

"You threw my top off me downstairs."

"_I_ threw your top? I think it was you who took your own shirt off downstairs." EJ whispered loudly so no one could hear him.

"Yeah, right next to _your_ jacket." Abigail spat. EJ's eyes grew wide at the idea of Samantha finding Abby's top thrown about in the living area next to his suit jacket.

"Damn it." EJ cursed. Samantha couldn't find out about his affair with Abigail. It would tear her apart, but not before she would tear him apart. "Alright, I will get your top but, take one of my sweaters to wear home. It's freezing outside." EJ tossed her his black sweater to put on. It was gigantic on her but she really didn't want to go out in just her bra and pants. "You get out of the mansion as soon as I get you clear. Do you understand?"

Abigail nodded. With a deep breath, EJ opened the bathroom door and checked to make sure Samantha wasn't in the hallway. He saw that she wasn't and motioned for Abigail to follow him. They managed to make it to the staircase. EJ looked down and that the living area doors were wide open.

"Stay here. I'm going to head down there and shut the doors, making your exit easier."

"Okay." Abby agreed.

"Abigail?" EJ asked. "We must never do this again. This was too close of a call. Neither of us can afford to get caught here." He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and went on his way downstairs.

He found Samantha in the living room, sitting on the couch with Abigail's top on her hand. She was staring at it, and his face dropped for just a moment. She hadn't noticed him yet or his reaction to seeing her with Abigail's top. Placing a smile on his face, he entered the room.

"Samantha!" He greeted cheerfully, as he closed the doors behind him giving Abigail the exit she needed.

"EJ." She replied. "What the hell is this?" She asked throwing the top at his chest.

Catching the top in his hand before it could hit the floor, he inquired, "What's what? Isn't this yours?"

She scoffed at him. "Really? Do you think I would be asking whose top that is if it were mine?"

"Well, I don't understand why you're asking me whose top it is?" He tried to play it cool. Inside his mind he was frantically trying to come up with an answer she would believe if she started questioning him.

Sami's eyes widened. "Oh gross." Sami thought for a minute before her face cringed up in horror and disgust. "EJ put it down. Don't touch that!"

He was confused. "What? I'm missing something."

"It must be Stefano's girlfriend's top. They must have fooled around in here while I was gone and you were out for the day."

EJ dropped the top to the floor. "You're right. Father did say something about Cecily coming in for the night."

Sami went over to the fireplace and took the iron claw to pick up the discarded item of clothing. Sami tossed it in the fireplace.

"Samantha!" EJ exclaimed.

"What? I don't want our kids to find your father's skanky girlfriend clothes."

EJ felt bad that Samantha had just burned Abigail's top he was sure, she had worked to earn to purchase. Perhaps he could make it up to her by buying her a new one, an apology for being so careless with her items.

He just hoped she made it out alright.

Abigail had managed to slip out of the mansion undetected. It would be a long walk home, but she was thankful that it was dark out and she could take the back way home that way no one would notice her in EJ's giant sweater and start asking her questions.

The night air was crisp and she felt it on her wet hair. Abigail looked up at the sky, the stars and moon shining bright as she thought how beautiful it was being out of the city and being able to see sights like that. The wind picked up and she caught a whiff of something in the air. It was EJ's shirt. She inhaled the sweet scent. It smelled just like him, leather and a hint of scotch. She smiled to herself for a moment before praying that EJ was able to keep Sami off of their own scent. She was playing with fire and she did not want to get burned when Samantha Brady was holding the match.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Abigail was busy at work. She honestly didn't have time to think about almost getting caught by Sami. Her mother had a million and a half things for her to do.

She was thankful her work load for the day kept her occupied and elsewhere. Finally, she stopped to take a coffee break when she spotted her Aunt Adrienne. There were some choice words she would really like to get off of her chest and stick them on Adrienne's.

"Aunt Adrienne." She called out, making Adrienne look up for who was calling for her. Adrienne smiled when she saw Abigail.

"Abigail! How are you honey?" She pleasantly greeted her niece.

Setting her paperwork down, Abigail didn't waste a moment to rip into her. "Oh, I'm just fine Adrienne. No thanks to you."

"I beg your pardon?" Adrienne was confused.

"Who the hell do you think you are, going behind my back and telling my mother that you saw me and EJ?"

"As a mother, I felt she had a right to know Abigail."

"Know what Adrienne? That he and I are friends?"

It was then that EJ rounded the corner of the waiting area, having just finished a board meeting. He spotted Abigail and Adrienne in the midst of an intense argument. Finding a spot to hide, he moved effortlessly to go unnoticed.

Adrienne took a moment to recompose herself, being taken off guard by Abigail of all people. "Friends with EJ? He's a DiMera, Abigail. DiMera's hurt people. I thought you had learned that lesson with Chad."

"You know you're right, Chad did hurt me. But it wasn't because of his last name. You of all people should know that the last name doesn't make the person Adrienne Kiriakis. Hmm. Kiriakis. Almost as notorious of a last name as DiMera in this town. So why don't you try keeping an open mind about certain people the way that my parents taught me. And next time you have a problem with me or with one of my friends, come to me instead of going behind my back and telling my mother." Abigail grabbed her files and stormed off. Adrienne tried to casually walk away from the scene she had just been a part of. She walked to the elevator and left waited for the doors to open. She entered the shaft and left the hospital.

EJ took the opportunity to move out of his hide a way and act casual as though he wasn't just spying on Abigail. He went about the long way around to come back to spot he initially came out of, to make it appear as though he was just leaving his meeting.

Abigail was irate from her confrontation with her aunt. She loved her aunt, she really did, but, the woman didn't know how to stay out of other people's lives and just live her own.

Abigail turned the corner and there he was. EJ DiMera in the hospital wearing a dashing tailored suit and striking blood red tie. He sauntered over to her, not speaking a word. Not even her name. She gave him a small smile, tucked her head down as she moved passed him and went about her business.

What she didn't notice or expect was for him to follow behind her. She was making her way to her mother's office to drop off some files before Adrienne had road blocked her. She was surprised when she heard the door open and shut behind her. When she turned around she hadn't expected EJ to be staring so darkly, almost primitively at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Abigail. I overheard the show out there."

"So, you were eavesdropping on a conversation about how inconsiderate it is to eavesdrop?"

"It wasn't really eavesdropping as the whole hospital probably heard you defend me. To which, I wanted to say, thank you." EJ graciously said.

"Well I wasn't really defending you as much as it was for myself. So don't flatter yourself and your colossal ego."

EJ chuckled. He really did enjoy being in her company. She truly wasn't afraid to rip into him if it called for it.

"In any event, as much as I appreciated the gesture, it would be wise if you kept those opinions to yourself as if you impassioned speech gets back to your mother she will certainly put you through the ringer. And in your current state?"

"And what state would that be EJ?"

"You're vulnerable sweetheart."

"Let me tell you something, sweetheart," she mocked, "I am not as vulnerable as you think I am. And secondly, I've survived to hell and back with one DiMera, I think I can handle another ride."

Warning her in a deadly tone, EJ halted her from leaving. "Oh no my dear, what happened between you and Chad was mere child's play. My hell is one ride you wouldn't survive."

Abigail swallowed hard. He was probably right and for all intents and purposes, he wasn't lying when he told her that he was a bad man. He most certainly was, kidnapping his own child, faking her death to get back at Sami? Blackmailing Chad to live at the mansion with him, helping Chad fake a brain tumor... All signs led to danger.

Her hooded eyes gazed up at his. With a shaky breath, but feigning confidence, she uttered, "If this is truly over between us, I can handle it just fine."

She turned on her heels, letting her long hair whip around just a little to cover her chest.

"Abigail?" EJ called out to her.

She did not turn around, she simply stopped walking away from him, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"This is over. Yesterday was too close. I know we haven't really talked about what's been going on, but…"

She turned around and came back to him, stopping him mid- sentence. "I'm not blind EJ. I know you're still in love with Sami and clearly still with her. I don't know what we are- were or why, but, all I know is that I'm not sorry that it happened."

Even in her high heels, Abigail still had to go on her tip toes to reach his face. She placed a kiss on his cheek, and lingered for just a moment too long. EJ inhaled her sweet scent, wishing his life wasn't so complicated. Her lips felt wonderful on his unshaven cheek. Her skin was soft and smelt of flowers and lovely things he didn't know.

Abigail moved out of his reach and turned to leave the office. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had taken. She turned the doorknob and left the office and EJ. She paused momentarily outside the door, to regain her composure and carry about her day like nothing had ever happened.

EJ stayed in the office for a few moments after Abigail left. He let the feel of her wash over him. EJ was in a state of flux. He was still deeply in love with Samantha, but felt so distant from her because of his lie and her kicking him out of their bedroom. He knew sex wasn't the only thing that made their relationship, but it was a big part of it. It seemed like it was the only time they could truly expose themselves and their actual desires and wants from each other.

When she pulled away from him sexually, and intimately, she pulled her truest heart far away from him as well. He truly felt lost since then. He missed her, ached for her like he had when she was in that jail cell for months on end. This was different. At least then he could blame an actual cage that separated them, rather than Samantha's defensive walls she had caged herself into.

Then Abigail came along and she had been kind to him and for the first time EJ felt like there was someone who actually cared about him as a person. Abigail hadn't taken him for granted, hadn't used him, hadn't had to have him save her from a huge mess. He had felt a connection to someone again.

Then, Abigail had to feel like she had to go running to Hope to tell her about what she knew about Nick. One thing led to another and at his most honest with himself, EJ did not intend to sleep with her to "shut her up" as the young woman had accused him of. When she mentioned that any woman would want to sleep with him, it sparked something inside of him. Something that had been dormant since the night of Kristen and Brady's wedding fiasco. He felt desired.

Abigail wanted him. She wanted him and it felt good to be wanted and needed in a way that didn't require the use of his henchman cleaning up a murder scene.

"It's wrong though." EJ muttered to himself as he got up from the chair. "It has to be over." He tried to convince himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She never saw EJ leave. God that man infuriated her. She suspected he had that effect on almost all women or people on general as his last name was quite infamous. She tried to concentrate on her work, to not think of him, to not remember how he felt, how he smelled, how he could make her body sing with pleasure.

"Stop thinking about him Abby!" She scolded herself running her fingers through her long blonde locks.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked her. Abby looked up to find Brady Black next to her. He didn't look so good. His hair was matted down, his eyes were glossy and he hadn't shaven in weeks. Plus, Abigail noticed that his dark blue shirt was half tucked in and half tucked out. He did not look like the "well put together" Brady Black that she had grown to be friends with.

Abigail forced a smile on her face to mask her growing frustration and growing lust she felt toward the dashing DiMera that plagued her every thought and dream.

"Brady, yeah, I'm okay. Just a long week." She covered. "What about you? How are you?"

Brady scoffed and slurred, "I'm doing great Abigail. I'm headed to a meeting right now." He pointed toward the outer doors of the waiting area.

"Why don't I walk you there?" Abby offered generously.

"What's really going on? I know you Abigail Deveraux. Something is going on with you." He lazily waved his index finger at her.

"It's nothing Brady." She tried to shove it off, trying to keep the focus on him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not nothing. You look like you've got something going on inside that pretty head of yours. And it's not something light either."

She shook her head no, trying vehemently to convince Brady to let it go. "It will be okay Brady. I'm a strong person." She put on her brave face.

Taking Brady by the arm, she helped him walk to the meeting room. "You're a really good friend Abby." Brady thanked her.

Abby felt horrible and like a fraud. Normally, she was a great friend to everyone and especially to Brady. Not many people knew but, they had reconnected after both Madison and Jack had died in the explosion two years ago. There was something between them, that no one else would understand.

Lately, she had been so caught up in JJ's ordeal, her mom's never ending relationship saga, and then with everything that happened with Chad and Cameron, she had lost touch with Brady. Hell, she had seen both of her cousins Sonny and Will and had been so focused on Arianna that she hadn't checked in with them as a couple or how they were handling being parents.

She loved her mom, but even she hadn't taken the time to check in with Abigail about things. It seemed like the only person who knew and cared about how she was feeling, was EJ. She had never felt so alone, dealing with her own emotional turmoil. Taking a look at Brady, she could see that he was going through the same thing.

Her brown eyes started to water a bit. Turning her head away, she couldn't let him see her cry. If he saw the tears, he would start asking questions that Abigail couldn't answer. To cover up, she ran her hand up Brady's arm, enveloping him in a large hug.

"Brady, I'm not saying you have to, but, I think I do understand what you're feeling. No judgments, you know me. Just an ear and a shoulder. Don't forget, I too was played by a DiMera." Abigail teased, trying hard not to utter, "And am still involved with one".

Brady looked down at the young woman that had a strong hold on him, and thanked her, genuinely. "Thanks Abby. You too. I do appreciate it."

"You're still one of my best friends Brady."

"You too."

With that, she left his embrace and went about her day. She made a note to make sure that she checked in on him regularly. She couldn't, wouldn't let EJ consume her thoughts any more than he already had.

What Abigail didn't notice was a pair of dark, haunting eyes that had been watching her the entire time since she had met Brady. And they were pissed.

Abigail headed to the supply closet to grab some t-shirts for the 5K run that the hospital was helping sponsor. She fumbled with her keys for a moment before she opened the door. Turning the knob, she was grabbed by the arm, by a very strong hand and one pissed off looking EJ DiMera.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She angrily asked him.

Practically shoving her inside the closet, he shut the door with his free hand and pushed her up against the wall. He bit out, squeezing her arm, "What the hell did you say to Brady?"

"Nothing." She denied trying to free her arm from his death grip.

Bringing her in closer, his hands ran underneath her chin, feeling her soft skin on his fingers. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "See, I just don't believe you sweetheart. The looks you were giving him, I must say Abigail, you looked like you were gushing your soul to him."

"I didn't say anything to Brady. We are just friends."

EJ glared at her trying to decipher if she was telling the truth. He couldn't risk it if she wasn't. Brady and Samantha were step siblings and Brady considered Samantha one of his best friends. If Abigail blabbed to Brady, Brady would certainly run his big mouth to Samantha.

"EJ, let go of me. You're hurting my arm."

EJ let go of her arm and warned her, "For both of our sakes, you better be telling me the truth."

Abigail nodded her head in understanding, rubbing her arm where EJ had his hold. It wouldn't bruise, but, it certainly felt sore. "Out of the two of us, I'm not the one who's famous for being a liar."

"Watch your tongue." He barked.

"Did you follow me in here just for that? To act like a total jerk when I am trying to work and am still actually at my job? Don't you have an international empire to run or something?"

EJ stood, towering over her. He straightened his back out, letting his giant height envelope her tiny frame. The smell of her perfume lingered up to his nose, and he inhaled the sweet, fruity scent. It was intoxicating to him. It was unlike what he was used to, but, he couldn't deny that he too couldn't get the young Ms. Deveraux out of his head.

He wouldn't allow himself to become emotionally attached to Abigail, as his heart already belonged to Samantha. However, he found his attraction to Abby growing every day. It was something that he couldn't seem to stop. Lingering at her soft lips, he noted they were filled with deceit.

Her mouth was something that she used as a weapon to spew her sarcastic venom at him in particular. He knew one way to put it to a halt. His hand, grazed lightly across the top of her breasts. His index finger, dipped down in between the crevice, flapping the material down a bit to get a better look at her plump cleavage. A devilish smile plagued his lips as he thought about the things they could do in this supply closet.

"I have several empires to run, thank you." He flirted with her, putting on his best EJ DiMera charm.

She smiled at him condescendingly. He might be in the mood to play, but she certainly wasn't. Especially with the way he grabbed her and was shoving her around like she was a rag doll.

"Well that's nice for you Mr. DiMera, but, us little people actually have to do work in order to make our money." She moved away from him and back to opening the boxes next to her.

That made EJ think. "On that note, I must apologize. I was not able to retrieve your top last night from the living room."

"Oh my god. Did Sami find it?" She panicked, stopping her actions turning back to look at him.

He reassured her, "Yes, but, unfortunately she may have burned it."

Abigail was taken aback and disappointed. She really liked that top and had saved to be able to buy it. "EJ! How could you let her burn it?"

He could tell that she was upset and she had a right to be, but at the risk of getting caught or the top going up in flames? He would have thrown it into the fire himself. "I'm sorry. To make it up to you, I will gladly buy you a new one."

She shifted her brown eyes up to meet his. She shrugged. She could live with that. "Okay. I still have to work though, so, scoot, skid-daddle. Go away." She waved her arms at him, trying to dismiss him. One thing she hadn't learned yet, was that EJ DiMera wasn't a man to be dismissed for any reason.

EJ grabbed her arm as she was waving them about in his face. The sudden action made Abigail gasp for breath. His hand travelled from her arm to her lanyard around her neck. He pulled on it, bringing her in close to him, completely in his control. "Do you really want me to go away?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

She could feel the tension between them, the closer and closer he brought her to his face. His eyes searched hers for any sign of hesitation. He found none.

With one final tug, his lips descended upon hers. Abigail felt a wave of relief wash over her body at the sensation of having him kiss her. Her heart was beating so fast and so loud she could feel it in her ears all the way to her finger-tips. They were pulsating with the intensity of how turned on she was.

EJ lifted her up, his strong arms tightening around her, planting her firmly to his chest. Abigail's hands shifted through EJ's hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. Her back hit the shelving unit as EJ moved his mouth from her lips to the crook of her neck. Abigail clawed at his chest, prying his jacket off of him. She tore at his shirt, the buttons flying off the material like little springs being released from their pins.

EJ firmed his hold on the woman in his arms, carrying her to the table that held her boxes of shirts. Quickly shoving them off, he placed her down on the semi-cleared table. Ripping at the hem of her dress, to allow him better access, he found that she was not wearing any panties.

"You're a very naughty girl Abigail." He breathlessly chided her. Of course he found it incredibly sexy and a turn on that she was ready for him at any time. However, he also saw red that she was ready for anyone at any time.

Pinning her arms above her head with one hand, his free hand travelled through her thighs and delved into her sopping wet center. One finger slipped inside her, instantly hitting her g-spot causing her to almost immediately orgasm. Seamlessly he managed to slip in another finger.

"EJ," she whispered. Her eyes closed, trying desperately to concentrate as the swirl of emotions were floating about in her stomach, as her hands unfastened his belt buckle. His magical hands felt exquisite to Abigail.

Managing to undo his pants, he freed himself from his constraints and entered her in one slick motion, his mouth seeking hers as he did so. Her legs wrapped around his waist, delving him as deep as he could go. He nipped at her skin, biting it lightly, sending shivers up and down her spine. Abigail clenched her toes as hard they would go at the feeling of EJ's teeth grating against her sensitive skin.

He slid up and down her with ease. His hips bucked against hers the faster he went. EJ could feel himself getting close. Abigail dug her nails into his back, scratching him all the way from his shoulder blades to his ribcage. EJ came inside her with a full force, hiding his face in her neck.

Abigail kissed his shoulder as she could feel his breath shudder against her. She still hadn't found her release yet. Toying with her, EJ pulled out of her, leaving her unsatisfied and pissed off.

He gave her a chaste kiss and backed away, putting his dick back in his pants and zipping them up.

"What the hell?" she bit out angrily.

His eyes were dark as he stalked toward her. He finished putting his jacket on, buttoning it up, covering up the fact that his shirt was now missing its own buttons.

"Just a little lesson, my dear. I told you to bite your tongue."

And with that, EJ left the supply closet. Abigail fixed her dress, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and pissed off didn't describe how mad she was. Resolving to not let him win, she put on her best game face as she left the supply room. EJ DiMera wanted to play that game with her? Fine. Just fine. Two could play at that game.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EJ left the supply closet. He didn't particularly feel good about himself, leaving Abigail in the condition that he did. Normally, he never would have done that. However, he didn't want to give the impression that there were any romantic notions going on between them.

Whether it was to convince himself or Abigail at the moment he wasn't one hundred percent positive. But he had to make the point clear to both of them. Her feisty attitude was gnawing at him, chipping away at the stone walls he had professionally built up around himself. Only one other person had broken through in seven years. And here was Abigail Deveraux knocking them down like they were paper walls. It scared the shit out of him. He let out a deep breath and went about his way. He did have to get to work, DiMera Enterprises wouldn't run itself.

"EJ DiMera isn't just a jerk." Abigail thought to herself as she tried to focus on her work. She had three files in her hand, headed toward one of the offices to drop one off. "He's a complete and utter asshole."

She was jolted out of her thoughts when a cute, dashingly handsome man in a navy blue suit interrupted them. At first glance, she couldn't stop the fact that with being sexually pent up from having no release earlier; she started getting turned on by the handsome stranger with the beautifully perfect smile.

"I'm sorry Miss. I'm new to the area and I'm looking for a Mrs. Jennifer Deveraux. Could you possibly help me?"

Abigail smiled at the man. He looked to be in his mid- twenties, was tall, he had sandy blonde hair with the most striking blue eyes Abby had ever seen.

"I am Abigail Deveraux, her daughter, and right now she's in a meeting. Can I help you with anything?"

The man stretched out his hand to introduce himself. "I'm Logan Smith. Your mother is doing some PR for me. I thought I would surprise her, thank her for her help by taking her to lunch. But if she's otherwise engaged, would you care to join me?"

Abigail hesitated. She flashed back to EJ leaving her high and dry in the closet. There was no reason she couldn't enjoy lunch with a beautiful man. Right?

Placing a million dollar smile on her face, she graciously accepted Logan's offer. "Where to?"

"Well, what's good to eat in Salem?" He asked.

Abigail thought about where she should take him as a new resident. "For a quick bite the Brady Pub is always good. It has just the right amount of charm and sense of family that makes Salem so special."

"Sold. So, what is it that you do at the hospital besides distract me for lunch?"

Abigail smiled, beginning to enjoy this man's company. "I'm actually my mom's assistant. Not the most glamorous job in the world but, it keeps me out of trouble."

Logan turned to face her and jokingly replied, "I'm sure there's lots of trouble in your life."

She laughed. It felt good to laugh. She didn't even know this man and he already sensed that she hadn't done a lot of crazy things in her life. "Not a lot, just one really big one." She thought to herself as they rounded the corner to the entrance to the pub.

"This is it."

They entered the pub and Abigail let him pick out where to sit. He chose to sit in a booth off to the side. The waitress came over to take their drink order.

"What's good to eat here?" Logan asked.

"If you like it, Mrs. Brady's homemade clam chowder is to die for. She makes the whole thing from scratch every morning."

Logan smiled up at her, putting the menu in his hand back down on the table. "That's twice you have sold me on something today."

Abigail stayed quite, silently taking the compliment. "So, what do you do Logan? What kind of PR is my mom doing for you?"

Taking a sip of his water, he answered. "My family owns most of the businesses on Smith Island. There aren't many but, a good portion we still do. My family is the one it's named after."

"Wow. I didn't even know that Smith Island had a backstory." Abby was shocked. She did not see that one coming. How many times had she been to Smith Island and not know the story of how it came to be?

"So, your family- owns Smith Island." She said.

"Not really, not anymore. About a hundred years ago, the government seized it."

"That's too bad. That would've been cool. To own your island, at what, age twenty five?" She flirted.

Logan chuckled. "Twenty six. Yeah, it would have. So anyway, your mom was helping me with an idea I had."

It was then that EJ came into the pub. Alone. He had no files, no book, no kids running out to greet him, just himself. At first it appeared that he didn't see her.

Abigail twirled her straw in her cup as she rested her hand on her chin, giving Logan her complete attention. "What's this idea you had?"

Logan smiled and placed his hand on top of hers, "Your mom is helping me hold a fundraiser festival of sorts and I wanted to talk to her about having an old fashioned town dance afterward. I thought your mom might be able to help us get some sponsors."

"That's a great idea! I'm surprised my mom hasn't mentioned it. I would love to be able to help with that. It's been so long since I've worked on a charity or a fundraiser. I miss it."

When their soup arrived, Logan continued their conversation. "Did you do a lot of charity work in the past?"

Abigail took a bit and waited to finish eating before answering. "I did. When I was a kid I was really sick and I was thankful enough to have someone be able to save my life. Plus with my family helping build the hospital and my mom working there, I've always just found myself wanting to help others."

Logan seemed amazed. He never would have guessed that this woman in front of him had been through a trauma of having to fight for her life. It certainly put his into perspective.

"Well, Abigail, you seem like an incredible woman. The hospital is lucky to have someone like you on its side."

"Thank you." Abigail took the compliment. She looked at Logan and felt a familiar tingle in her swirl around in her nerves. She looked up and found that EJ had gone. He hadn't noticed them. She sighed in relief. After their conversation earlier, she really didn't want to see him at the moment.

"So, when you aren't running around trying to find my mother and do good deeds for your name-sake Island, what do you do?" Abigail inquired.

Logan took a drink of his water and decided that he'd be honest with her. "Well, to be honest, this is my first project. My family is… wealthy to say the least and my parents were at their tale end with me. I just couldn't stick to what I wanted to do with my life. I tried school, I had a job, but, I just felt…"

"Restless." Abigail finished for him.

"Yeah. My father told me to find a way to do some good in the world and this was the first thing that I could think of."

She was impressed. He certainly had the look of "pampered rich boy" about him, but he had kind eyes. They just seemed like they were a little lost. She recognized the look. She'd seen it in herself and in a certain some else's eyes recently. Pushing him directly out of her thoughts, she took Logan's hand in hers, noticing that he had soft hands, and reassured him.

"You'll do good. With my mom's help and with mine, we won't let you down."

"Thanks." He seemed appreciative, relieved to hear her say those words. Like a load had just been lifted off of his shoulders.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they sat at the table, their hands still touching. Abigail finally had to say, "Well, I better get back to the hospital or my mother will wonder what happened to me."

"I have to meet with her anyway, so, why don't I accompany you?" Logan helped her out of her chair, never losing contact with her hand. She noticed that he hadn't let go and she liked that. The only reason she did was so she could put her coat on.

Fixing herself, she led the way. "I would love that."

The two walked the few blocks back to University Hospital. Abigail pointed out some things to Logan on the way, as he was curious about Salem since he would be spending a lot of time there.

"You seem to know a lot about Salem." He complimented her, trying to shift the conversation into something neutral.

"Well, I grew up here, and my dad was a journalist."

Stopping their walk, he graciously touched her arm. "Wait, was your father Jack Deveraux?"

"Yes?"

"I met him once on the island. He was a good man. Had a real sense about people and was incredibly kind."

"Thank you." It was getting easier for her to hear all of the nice things people had to say about her dad. She wished she had as many nice things to say about him. With him being gone most of her life, she felt like she knew her dad, but didn't really know her dad. There were still so many things about him that she was learning even after his passing.

He turned to her, trying to keep up the nerve to do what he wanted to do. "Abigail, this may be a bit forward, but, are you seeing anyone?"

She blinked, unsure of how to answer that question. Technically no, technically… she stopped herself. EJ had told her they were over. For all she knew, he was with Sami, planning their fifth wedding or whatever number it was. She knew they were fighting, but if she recalled, that's just what they did. What they were infamous for. "No." She replied honestly.

He smiled brightly, his clean, white teeth sparkling. "I would love it if you showed me around Salem some more this evening? Maybe grab a bite to eat? Say, six thirty-ish?"

"Okay. I get off at six." Abigail agreed. She pulled out a pen from her purse. She wrote her address on his hand. "This is my address. I'll see you then."

They reached the hospital and kindly parted ways.

"I had a wonderful lunch Abigail. I look forward to seeing you later tonight for our date." Logan took her hand in his and kissed the top of it as he bid her goodbye for the time being. The look in his eyes was one that Abigail was familiar with. His sparkling baby blues held a bit of passion and curiosity behind them. As his lips were on top of her hand, she smiled at him genuinely and felt some butterflies start to flap in her stomach.

"A date it is." Abigail agreed and waved by as Logan walked through the hospital in search of Jennifer.

"Perhaps there is hope after all." Abigail thought to herself as she felt giddy. She had a date. She had an out in the real world date and she was excited about it. EJ DiMera be damned.

AN: So what did you all think of Logan? Think he could be a contender for Abigail's heart? I needed someone I thought would be a decent "rival" for EJ that I could fit into someone that I thought Abby would go for right now. Though I love Brady, with his drug addiction, and recent Kristen drama, it wouldn't be right for him to just jump back into a relationship with anyone. I really wanted to showcase the "light vs. dark" in Abigail's case and I do still have plans for Brady, Sami, JJ and some others, but I want to try and stay as true to the characters as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EJ had just finished his long work day. He was exhausted and despite his resolve to move on, he still felt like absolute shit for what he had done to Abigail earlier in the day. Hopefully the errand he had his assistant run at lunch had been worthwhile and the young lady that the item in question was intended for, would like it. He certainly would like to see Abigail wearing it someday.

EJ felt a buzzing go off in his jacket. He pulled out his phone to see that it was Samantha calling him. He really didn't want to talk to her if it meant getting into another fight. For six years that was all they did, was fight. He thought that they had finally put it behind them. Sure, they would still argue, but to get into a blow out of this proportion, he thought that they had moved passed it. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that perhaps they never would stop fighting.

EJ knew that he couldn't stay in a state of limbo with her forever. Answering the phone, he greeted, "Hello Samantha."

"EJ. I'm glad I got a hold of you. We have to talk about us and about what we're going to do."

"Samantha, you already know my position in this situation. I really don't want to have this discussion over the telephone."

"EJ, I won't be home until late tonight thanks to those idiots in Chicago. With the way things are looking, we will be lucky that we will see each other at Allie's dance recital."

EJ closed his eyes. He had almost forgotten about Allie's recital. She had been so looking forward to it all week. She had been showing him her moves, practicing and making sure that he was going to be there. They had a special relationship, he and Allie. EJ had never wanted Allie to feel out of place at the mansion because he wasn't her daddy. He never thought of only having two children. He had three.

She would never be his, but he loved that little girl like she was his own flesh and blood. She had an essence about her that reminded him of Samantha in so many ways. Never mind the fact that she looked just like her mother. Her spirit and mischievous ways had Samantha Brady written all over her. Sydney had the same air about her, but EJ could see traits of himself in his little girl. She was quiet, reflective, but could throw a temper tantrum that was earth shattering. He couldn't help but chuckle at how lucky he was to have two beautiful daughters. But what the hell was he doing with his life?

"Samantha, I won't be strung along any more. You're right. We do need to discuss where we are headed. Either we move forward together or we don't stay together." EJ tried playing the ultimatum card. It was risky, but, he had nothing left. He had tried desperately to make her understand his point of view and she had been cold and more stubborn than he could remember.

One thing that he both loved and infuriated him about her was her stubbornness and unwavering loyalty to her family. They may not have been loyal to her, but, backed into a corner, Samantha would defend her family to the bitter end. She would even defend Carrie if the situation didn't involve Samantha herself. He remembered how upset she was when everyone thought that Carrie and Marlena and Bo and Hope and everyone else had died in that explosion. He'd never seen Samantha so upset over her sister. Family meant the world to Samantha.

But, wasn't EJ apart of her family now? Where was her loyalty to him and their family? Didn't she realize what she was doing to their children and to him? He had played games with her for six years and he finally thought that they were done. They had opened their hearts to each other and were welcomed in the others. Now, it seemed as though the Samantha Brady that he had fought with for six years to let him into her heart came roaring back with a vengeance and EJ felt like he was back at square one.

"Now EJ, let's not make any rash decisions. I have a meeting tomorrow morning but let's have lunch together tomorrow and talk? Okay?"

He sighed, feeling at his whit's end. "Okay." What else could he say? He hung up the telephone and went about his way home. To his large, empty mansion. The children were with their Grandma Caroline for the evening and Allie was with Lucas.

What he really wanted to do was go home and have a nice stiff drink. He had some things to sort out, like what in the hell was he doing with Abigail? When he thought of her and her sweet angelic face, a smile fell upon his lips.

He knew what he would like to do for the next few hours. He just hoped that he hadn't angered Abby to the point of her asking deeper questions. Questions of the deeper workings of EJ DiMera's soul were questions that he did not want to answer this evening. Turning on his heel, he made his way toward his destination of the beloved Horton house. When he passed through the town square, he spotted something that made him see red for the second time that day.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked himself as he looked upon Abby and her… date?

Six o'clock finally came and Abigail headed home. She had to hurry. She was quick at getting ready for a date, but, half an hour was pushing it, even for her. She hauled her fit butt up to her room and was surprised to find a white bag on her bed.

Puzzled, she saw a card next to it with her name, beautifully written on the cover. She opened the card and read: Abigail, I am sorry about my behavior earlier. As you may know, DiMera's can be impulsive and inconsiderate. To make up for it, I told you I would buy you a new top but with the way I acted earlier, I thought something else would be in order. I hope it's your size. EJ.

She opened the bag to find a beautiful, elegant blue tea length dress with a stunning rhinestone belt across the middle. She gasped at the garment in her hands. He had gone above and beyond what she had lost with her top. Though it was magnificent, it didn't diminish the fact that she was incredibly irate over the way he behaved. He may have apologized for it, but Abigail wasn't one to be bought. EJ wouldn't get away with just buying her something shiny and all was forgiven. That's not how she was raised.

Setting the dress aside, she had a different outfit in mind for her date with Logan. One that was sure to knock his socks off.

Abigail finished getting ready in her room. She gave herself a once over in the mirror. Her black high heeled shoes matched with her lacey red dress with her black leggings. She might freeze to death but it would be worth it. She had her hair up in a bun, her make-up was light and she felt sexy.

Hearing the doorbell, she calmly took her time to get downstairs. When she opened the door, she found Logan in a strapping tailored black suit with a dark blue shirt with a silver tie hanging around his neck. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked. He almost made her forget about EJ for just a moment. Only for a split second did she wish Logan's piercing blue eyes were a set of dark, haunting ones that captivated her dreams at night.

Logan took one look at Abigail and his eyes widened. "Wow." He said. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." She could feel herself blush a little at the compliment. No matter how many times a guy told her she was beautiful, it made her heart skip a beat.

They left the Horton house and Logan led her to the town square. He had a table set, reserved for them at one of the bistro's.

Logan, ever the gentleman, pulled out her chair for her and gently slid her back up to the table. "Thank you." Abigail told him. It felt nice to be out in the open with a man that she liked. A man that obviously wouldn't be very complicated to date.

They ordered salads with a nice red wine and discussed their childhoods. Logan told her of growing up on Smith Island, that he was one of four children that his parents had. He was the youngest of the pack and was the only one that hadn't "found his passion" in life. When the conversation turned to Abby, she told Logan all about growing up with Jack the Adventurer and going to school abroad, and all of the destinations she had been to. She told him of JJ and though he may have had some rough patches, he seemed to finally be getting his life together.

"Abigail," he began. "Don't get me wrong, I want to hear all about that stuff. But, I would like to get to know you better. You, yourself. You have intrigued me Abigail Deveraux and I would like to get to know the real you."

He was being so sweet. The problem was, the real Abigail Deveraux was someone she didn't recognize anymore and she certainly wouldn't lead with 'The real Abby has been sleeping with an almost married man that's ten years older than her' on their first date. That was something she would never tell anyone. Ever.

It was then that EJ happened to walk by after his phone call with Samantha. He looked over and saw Abigail on what appeared to be a date.

Instead of pouring out her soul to him, Abigail took the opportunity to lean in to kiss Logan. Logan took the hint and leaned across the table to meet her. Just before she could feel Logan's lips on hers, she heard the worst mood killer.

"My, my Abigail. Who is this strapping young fellow? I didn't know you were seeing anybody." A booming British voice came from behind Abigail. She didn't need to turn around to see him.

"EJ, what are you doing here?" Abigail chided him, her face turning as red as his tie. She wanted to kill him for intruding on her date with Logan. And to dare play her with that, "I didn't know you were seeing anybody" line? Just to stick it to him, she added, "And for the record, I'm not anymore EJ. At least no one of importance." She smiled, daring him to respond.

Lightly grasping her arm, EJ asked the man across from Abby, "I was just on my way looking for you. I needed to speak to you about something important."

"EJ, I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can't it wait?" She pleaded with him, trying not to be rude on her date.

"I'm sorry, can I borrow her for just a moment?" He practically pulled her out of her chair and off to a private area outside the square where no one would hear them.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to be an inconsiderate jackass?" Abigail yelled.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" EJ countered.

Abigail couldn't believe him as she squinted her eyes at him. "Really, EJ? I don't owe you any explanations. You tell me that what we we're doing is over. Then you shove me in the supply room at the hospital. YOU get off, leaving me feeling pent up all day and now you are intruding on a private date that I am having because why? Do you live to torture me? Am I the latest victim in the EJ DiMera cat and mouse game?"

"Abigail, answer my question." He was feeling testy again. Why did this girl have to push his buttons so eagerly? It almost seemed like she was a kid in an elevator and had to push every button before reaching the top floor. He could feel his blood rising.

"Not until you answer mine. Why are you here?" Then a thought dawned on her. "A-a-are you jealous?"

"I don't get jealous." EJ snapped, his cockiness shining brighter than the North Star on a clear winter's night.

Abigail's eyes widened in disbelief and she scoffed at his flippant response. "Oh my God. Really? Then why did you drag me away from my date?" He didn't answer. She took the hint and continued with her line of questioning, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Do you not like seeing me with someone else EJ? Do you not like thinking that I might be having sex with someone else? Does that bother you?" EJ swallowed hard, not allowing himself to be a contestant in her game of 'Get EJ to admit he has feelings for me'. "Now just think how I feel when you go home to Sami at night."

EJ stared at her. His eyes shifted just slightly. Enough to make Abigail think something was off with his behavior.

"Oh my God." She gasped. "You two aren't sleeping together are you?"

Pinning her hands above her head at the stone wall, EJ darkly threatened her, "Don't-" he whispered close to her ear, "bring up my relationship with Samantha." He took a moment to appreciate the way her chest rose with her arms up over her head. Her breasts perked up, almost bursting out of her dress.

Abigail swallowed hard, trying not to let the feel of his skin on hers dictate how she handled this situation. Judging by his response, she knew the answer was that they were indeed not sleeping together.

"Fine, I won't mention her. But you can't have it both ways EJ." She looked his dead in his beautiful chocolate colored eyes. "You can't have your cake and eat it too. I don't care how many beautiful dresses you buy me, don't you dare think you get to have a say in any of my relationships if we can't even discuss yours."

EJ was so close to her, despite how he was treating her, she desperately wanted him in any way shape or form. He leaned his head in, his lips ever so lightly trickling across her collar bone. Her lack of release earlier was evident to EJ. He could tell she was begging for it, for him.

She couldn't stop her want for him. His hands rested on her arms, keeping them off to the side of her head. She wanted him to let her go so they could roam and explore her body, taking her to new highs that she had never experienced before. Her head wanted him to let her go so she could get back to her table, to a world where there were no games. It was only in this world, behind closed doors that she would get her heart broken if she stayed too long.

"Relationship?" EJ toyed with her, licking the skin on her chest before kissing it with his lips. He moved one hand to lightly tease the skin on top of her plunging neckline. EJ had noticed how she was dressed immediately. The red dress was striking on her. It covered her body in all the right ways, making her curves stand out in very suggestive, obvious ways. Obvious to EJ anyway, and he was sure to the young man at the table, whoever he may be.

Abigail felt battle ready. She would not let him get away with this. She would not respond. Responding only gave him what he wanted. What he wanted was power over her. With every fiber of her being she tried to fight the temptation he was creating in her.

"This young man, is he special?"

"What if he was?" She fired back. She wouldn't deny that she found Logan attractive and kind and he did make butterflies flurry in her stomach. Abigail dead locked EJ in the eyes. "What would the Big Bad EJ DiMera do about it?" She knew she was playing with fire, challenging him like that. EJ didn't respond. He was a bit too in shock that she had just threatened him and challenged him to prove something to her. With a standoff, Abigail wiggled herself free from EJ and left the archway to head back to her date.

"I'm so sorry about that." She apologized to Logan, feeling incredibly embarrassed at how EJ had behaved.

Logan shook his head in understanding. "Is everything okay? That seemed pretty intense."

Abigail plastered on a fake smile as she put her napkin in her lap. "I'm fine."

EJ chuckled from behind her, "Sorry for the intrusion, but I had to inform Abigail of some news concerning my younger brother. They used to date."

"I'm sorry, I hope everything is okay. And you are?" Logan inquired.

EJ scoffed, "How terribly rude of me, EJ DiMera." He placed his hand out for Logan to shake it.

"Mr. DiMera!" Logan exclaimed taking EJ's hand in a fervent shake. "You are on my list of people I needed to contact this week."

"What can I help you with...?" EJ asked as he took an empty seat and turned it backwards to sit down at the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Logan Smith."

"Mr. Smith."

"I was hoping to ask for sponsorship in building a clinic on Smith Island and maybe some investment for better cell phone reception."

Combatively EJ replied, "It is a pain isn't it? Well," EJ handed Logan his business card. "Give me a ring and I would love to work exclusively on this project with you. Get to know you better."

It was the way that EJ said, "get to know you better" that made Abby second guess his true motives. His calculating tone was one that she recognized. He had an agenda, it was just a question of what it was.

"Thank you sir." Logan accepted not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

Abigail sat quietly in her chair, eating her salad, trying to not look at the two men across from her. Two of the most gorgeous men she had ever laid eyes on, no less.

EJ excused himself as the table grew too quiet. "I should get back home. Mr. Smith, it was a pleasure to meet you." He turned to shake the young man's hand. Turning back he curtly replied, "Abigail."

"EJ. Be sure to tell Sami I said hi." She threw out at him.

He turned back to her, giving her the most dangerous look without being obvious. And with that, he was gone. Abigail finally felt like she could breathe. Once he was gone, she put on her brightest smile she could muster from her belly.

"So, Abigail. What else should we do this evening?" Logan wondered.

Giving him her best flirty eyes, she replied, "I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off before we were interrupted."

Logan took the hint. He once again, brought his hand up to her face. He tilted her head up and slowly descended upon her lips. He kissed her slowly, passionately and Abby felt herself being turned on by him. She let her hands wander up to his shoulders, bringing him in closer. His hands travelled down and rested firmly on her hips, turning them toward him.

It was an intimate move but one that Abigail didn't object to. She liked the way he felt, the way he tasted, the way he was teasing her. There was no hidden, dirty agenda behind his actions. It felt nice.

Their kiss broke apart after a few minutes. Abigail looked up into Logan's eyes and smiled.

It was then that Abigail received a text message. "I'm sorry." She told Logan as she reached into her purse to retrieve her phone to stop the annoying beep sound. She flipped on the screen to see that it was a message from her dark tormentor.

EJ: We need to speak.

Abby: I'm still on my date.

EJ: End it. NOW.

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't one to take orders and certainly not from an egotistical, arrogant DiMera. She wouldn't reply as she considered it rude to Logan if she was having another conversation when he was still present.

She put her phone away and took Logan's hand in hers. The action surprised him, but, their fingers intertwined as they left the square. Neither spoke much on the way back to the Horton house. When they reached the front door, Abby kissed him once again. He still tasted sweet from the wine they shared.

"I had a wonderful night Logan. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow?"

Breathlessly, Logan replied, "I did too Abby. I will definitely be seeing you tomorrow." He leaned in and gave her another, nice, sweet kiss, just barely brushing against her lips. And with that, he turned to leave. Abigail smiled a giddy, excited smile as she entered her house. She closed the door behind her, lost in the feeling of joy when she someone knocked. She thought it was Logan, coming back for another kiss.

Whipping the door open, she found EJ standing on the other side of it. He didn't say anything, he simply took her mouth with his. His Greek God-ish body slammed into hers as he hoisted her up to be more level with him. Abigail was taken by surprise. She hadn't expected EJ to show up at her house of all places. There was an element of danger to him showing up here and it made the kiss they were sharing so much hotter.

The way EJ kissed her, made her go weak at the knees. There was an intense passion, an urgency, almost a need in the way he was attacking her mouth with his. There was nothing 'nice' about it. And Abigail couldn't get enough of it. In her heart she wanted nice, but, the depths of her soul she wanted what EJ was giving her. It was dirty and raw and honest. She wanted a love that consumed her in all aspects. She wanted someone who would push her limits and her boundaries, make her limbs go numb and her lips feel bruised. Who better to push boundaries with than a DiMera?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"EJ, we can't." She breathed out in between the demanding kisses he was giving her. "What if, my mom…"

EJ didn't care. He wanted to brand her as his. He didn't want anyone else touching her, tasting her, smelling her. He was jealous, though he would never admit it. At least not to her. "Then we better go up to your room and if I were you, I would be cautious to not be so loud."

He growled at her, and let her lead the way upstairs. He had never been upstairs in the prestigious Horton House. It was so charming, quaint. EJ could picture the life that Abigail had growing up in those walls. Her room was the second door on the left. EJ playfully slapped her on her behind, making her jump slightly.

He moved her hair back behind her ear, uncovering her bare neck. EJ gently kissed her shoulder, letting his hand run up and down her arm, sending shivers up her spine. Abigail closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of EJ's skin against hers. His lips were soft and his touch was kind, loving.

She opened the door and went into her bedroom. EJ hadn't let go of sucking on her neck. She had to tell him to be careful. Her skin was sensitive and if he kept going like he was, she was sure to have a hickey in the morning.

He pushed her toward her full sized bed. He sat her down, pulling off his jacket as she worked on the buttons of his shirt. Once those were unfastened, she undid his belt and zipper to his black slacks.

"Do you trust me?" He darkly whispered to her.

That was such a complicated question. She didn't trust him with her heart. She did trust him with her body. Her nerves were buzzing as she thought of how to answer him. To appease him and whatever mood he was in, she whispered, "yes".

EJ took her arm in his and spun her around so she was on all fours. He gripped her hair in his fist, pulling it back toward him, ever so lightly. She was nervous. She had only just gotten used to having sex the traditional way. Would this be different? Would this way hurt?

EJ rounded his hand over her protruding bottom and gave it a small squeeze. He lifted her dress up around her waist and reassured her. "Abigail, if this is too much you must tell me. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head. "Will this hurt?" She asked innocently.

He chuckled. "Maybe at first my dear, but, it's sex. Let yourself relax and it will be enjoyable."

"Okay." EJ barely heard her agree.

He tore off her panties, making note that she wore them for her date. His fingers teased her outer lips at first, basking at how he could tell she was already wet for him. When he gave her some mercy and slipped in a digit, he almost choked at the feel of just how ready she was. Plunging in digit number two, he pumped in and out of her, stretching her, filling her completely.

Abby could feel the eruption already starting to boil in her belly. With each stroke, EJ was pushing her to the brink of her pleasure scale. When she finally came, he slipped inside her, he paused for a moment. Letting her adjust to the new position and different feeling of him being inside her.

She tensed and he lovingly stroked her back, reminding her to breathe. When he could sense her start to relax, he started a slow, tender rhythm. In and out. In and out. When Abigail started to thrust back toward him, he picked up his pace taking the hint that the pleasure was out weighing the pain. The faster speed made the knot in Abigail's stomach much more intense and tight. She didn't know if she could withstand it, it felt too good.

"Oh my God EJ." She practically screamed. "Stop."

Immediately he halted. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No. I just… I don't know if I can take it, it feels so intense."

He smiled. "Let yourself go sweetheart. Embrace the feeling."

His seductive whispers were calling to her soul. They were like music, enticing her to dance her way to the dark side. It was like EJ was the dark half of herself, tempting the good half to eat the poisoned apple. Just one bite…

EJ pumped in and out of her, tweaking her clit at the same time. He could feel his own orgasm on the horizon. Abigail came, spilling herself all over him, triggering his own release in the process.

Abby flopped down on her bed, a deep throated chuckle escaping her throat. She'd never felt so high before. She could feel every nerve and fiber of her being. Her skin felt electric and her body hummed from its explosive outpour.

They laid in her bed, EJ just barely fitting on the small frame. He felt pretty proud of himself for branching out the young woman's sexual experience again.

When their breathing finally slowed and Abigail was coming down from her euphoric state, she looked over at EJ and had stars in her eyes. He returned the kind look with his own grin. They laid in silence for several minutes, enjoying themselves for just a bit longer.

"So that's not you being jealous?" Abby teased him.

EJ rolled his eyes, moving his arm behind her, letting her lay in between his arm and his chest. "Abigail, I don't want to play games with you."

She whipped her head up to look at him. "How are you not? You're engaged to Sami, we're having an affair, and I had a date and you got jealous. But you won't even tell me how you really feel about me! What is this to you EJ? Am I just someone you have sex with to ease your own tensions or is there something more here for you?"

"I'm still engaged to Samantha." He told her directly.

"I get that EJ. But let me tell you how I feel. You have this effect on me that makes me step out of who I thought I was, into someone I could be. Good or bad, white or black, it doesn't matter because I feel like there aren't any expectations when I'm with you. I feel free from the mold everyone thought I was. And that's exhilarating. I don't want it to end. I'm not asking you to leave Sami. I'm not asking for you to tell me you love me. All I'm asking is that whatever you're feeling, you tell me."

He let her words sink in before he spoke again. He wanted to choose his words very carefully. "Abigail, I care for you, deeply. And I'm not trying to just shove this aside when I say that. I like you. I like that you challenge me and that we can have a deep conversation. In terms of exactly how I feel, I think my actions this evening spoke louder than any words I could say. I don't want to string you along as I know how that feels. But, seeing you with another man? That made me upset, more so than I had tried to convince myself that it would. I'm not going to make you any promises. All I will say is, until I talk to Samantha tomorrow about where we stand, I can't tell you where this is headed."

She shook her head. "Where do _you_ stand with her?"

He wouldn't hurt her feelings, but he had to be brutally honest with her. "Abigail, I love Samantha. I am still in love with her. If she…"

"If she says come, you'll run back to her like a little dog?"

EJ tensed up, trying like hell to hold his tongue at the woman who was smart mouthing him. There was only so much back talk he could take.

"I'm sorry, where is the EJ DiMera that told me in the cabin that Samantha didn't make you do a thing?" She flipped up the covers and looked down at his package.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, puzzled.

Rolling her eyes at him, "Oh just checking to make sure you're balls are still attached."

That made him snap. He pushed her back on her bed, his enormous frame encompassing hers. "Do you need another lesson in watching your tongue?" He lightly threatened, brushing the hair out of her face.

"No." She answered simply, a little afraid of what going for a round two would do to her at this point.

"Good. What about you?" He shifted the conversation.

She whipped her head at him, her big brown eyes widened at him. "What about me?"

"What about you and the young man I saw you on a date with?"

"I'm not playing a game with you, but, I will keep seeing him until you tell me where you're at with Sami. I will not be the kind of girl who will sit by the phone, waiting for a man to call me. I never have been and no offense but I won't do that with you. I _do_ like Logan. If he asks me out again, I will say yes."

He mumbled something about not liking it but, he didn't outright object. He couldn't fairly ask her to wait for something that he didn't know would be there.

"But seriously, EJ, Sami's been treating you like crap. Why would you go running back to her?"

He took a moment to answer her. The answer was really very simple. "Abby, Samantha and I have children together. We owe it to ourselves to try and make it work between us for them. They deserve to have their parents together after everything we have put them through. I would do anything for them, including being 'treated like crap' as you so eloquently put it."

He paused before continuing. "What about your parents? How would you have felt if your parents didn't try like hell to stay together for you and your brother?"

She agreed, he had a point. "I get it. And it sucks that you're so willing to do anything for your kids."

"Why does that suck?" he wondered.

"Because it's just one more thing that makes me like you." She turned away feeling slightly embarrassed at actually saying that she liked him. Not 'cared' about him. She liked him.

Abigail smiled at him, enjoying the moment. She reached over to brush his hair out of his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him, wanting to feel his lips on hers once again.

"Abigail!" A male voice called from downstairs.

She pushed EJ out of her bed instinctually, creating a 'thud' on the floor. "Shit. It's JJ."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

JJ came upstairs after hearing the noise coming from Abigail's room. He walked the hallway and knocked on Abby's door. "Hey! Are you okay?" He called, concerned for his big sister.

Abigail hit EJ on the arm, trying to get him to hide somewhere. Although where she would hide the giant that was EJ, she didn't know, but, getting caught was not an option. She climbed out of bed and searched for something that she could cover her very revealing dress with.

Her brother seeing her in a skimpy outfit was one that she was sure both of them wouldn't appreciate.

EJ looked at her slightly annoyed that she was shoving him around, trying to conceal his massive body. To him, if she just played it cool, JJ would go away. She was panicking over nothing. It wasn't as if JJ had entered her room.

He mouthed to her, "Just calm down."

She rolled her eyes at him. How could he not be panicking? She knew him showing up at her house was a bad idea.

JJ knocked on her door, jiggling the doorknob. "Abby! Come on! Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah I'm fine JJ. You know me, I'm just a klutz. I hit my leg on my desk." She called, trying to sound nonchalant as she found her bathrobe.

"Oh. Okay, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Abigail was shoving EJ's pants at him, trying to get him to get a move on. They had to find a way to sneak him out without being noticed.

Abby tossed her robe over her dress and shoved EJ to the side of the door as he zipped up his pants. He had his shirt in his hands at least. She opened her door to find JJ still standing there, waiting with his arms crossed over his grey sweater.

She finished tying the belt when she greeted him. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"I was wanting to make sure that my big sister didn't hurt herself. But, if you're good, I was just going to grab a bite to eat in the kitchen. Why are you being so weird?" He poked his head in her room, as she blocked his path.

"I'm not being weird." Abigail tried to dismiss the accusation as she scratched her head. EJ noticed that was a tick of hers when she was put in uncomfortable situations. Very carefully, he put his dress shirt on; making sure that the sleeves weren't noticeable past Abigail.

"Yes, you are. What did you have a date or something?"

Abigail took the opening. "Yes, I ah, I did actually. Hey, why don't you give me a minute and I'll meet you in the kitchen and we'll make a batch of your favorite chocolate chip cookies and give you some details."

JJ turned around to leave the hallway. "Ew Abby. I don't want to know about the guys you're seeing. But, you don't have to twist my arm about the cookies. But if you're not there in two minutes, I'm coming looking for you."

As he strutted down the hall, Abby called out to him, "Just let me change and I'll be right there."

And with that, she shut the door and let out a deep breath. Now all she had to do was make sure that she got EJ out without being noticed. She turned around and immediately hit a brick wall of a man. She noticed that EJ was already fully dressed. She looked up at him, straining her neck a bit to do so as he was so much taller than she was.

The look he gave her, made her want to jump him all over again. His smoldering gaze was peering down into her big brown eyes. "Ah, I need to change and we need to get you out of here." If she didn't get him out of her bedroom and soon, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to resist him and that look in his eyes. They held a certain bit of amusement behind them, and it was directed at her.

EJ smirked at her, and her frenzy. He watched as she changed her clothes and threw on something more comfortable. He wasn't a man who thought that jeans and a sweatshirt ever looked attractive on a woman. He was raised with DiMera standards and the DiMera's came from money. The women tended to look a certain way. Fat, skinny, didn't matter their size, however, the way they dressed was to be of a certain class. Even Samantha's deemed 'comfy clothes' could be considered appropriate attire to go to work in.

There stood Abigail, with her hair down, full and flowing everywhere, in a complete mess from their sexual escapades, wearing a University of Salem sweatshirt and a pair of ratty old blue jeans; and she looked insatiable. He was truly mesmerized by her in that moment. EJ moved in to kiss her already bruised lips for another attack but was stopped when Abigail broke the silence between them.

"Okay, I'm going to take you out the front and hope and pray to God that JJ doesn't come roaring out of that kitchen before I get you out." She moved away from him, trying to ignore the loss of contact from him.

EJ nodded understanding the plan.

They left Abby's room and they snuck down the hallway, careful to not make any noise. They reached the steps and one by one, went downstairs. They had almost reached the bottom, when Abigail stepped on a board that creaked.

"Abby?" JJ called from the other room.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She called out hurrying down the last few remaining steps.

EJ followed suit and quickly behind her. She carefully opened the door to shuffle EJ out of their house. Once he was on the other side of the door, he swooped in and gave her a quick kiss before getting the hell out of dodge.

Abigail was shocked and reveled in the moment that EJ had given her a swift kiss. It wasn't much, but, the feeling meant something to her. Shutting the door quietly, Abigail thanked her lucky stars that for the second time, she and EJ hadn't been caught. She closed her eyes and turned to help her baby brother in the kitchen.

EJ made it to the town square without being seen. He had been quick and steady in his way back from the Horton house. He looked at his phone and didn't realize how late it was. Samantha probably was wondering where he was. Yet, no missed calls or texts from her. He dialed a familiar number and had his driver come pick him up to head home.

Once he reached the mansion, he opened the door and entered his very quiet home. His children had already been put to bed by their mother, and she was no doubt in bed already herself. EJ entered the living room and poured himself a stiff drink.

The hot liquid rolled down his throat, making it burn. He closed his eyes and pondered when in the hell did his life get so unbelievably messed up. He knew the answer to that question but it was a topic that he was frankly just done with. He and Samantha had been having the same fight over it for months and if he truly had to have it one more time, he didn't know what he would do. Would he leave her? Could he leave her? He gracefully walked to the fireplace. His drink in his left hand, EJ gazed upon the pictures atop the mantle; his beautiful love and his sister.

EJ took the picture of Lexi and walked over to the couch. He sat down and smiled at the photo of his big sister. Gods how he missed her. He set his drink down on the table and sat back with the picture of his sister over his chest. He needed to talk to her. Sort out what was going on in his head. Lexi had always been good at looking after him and trying to help him sort out what he was doing with his life.

He made a note that he would go visit her grave tomorrow. At that moment, as he was sitting on his couch, all EJ wanted to do was go to sleep. He was absolutely exhausted from work and then almost getting caught again by JJ. He pulled himself up and made his way, dragging his feet all the way to his bedroom. Which, was at the opposite end of the corridor from his fiancé. Letting out a giant sigh, he took off his clothes and climbed into his gigantic bed. A bed that was made for two people to sleep in.

As he laid his head on the pillow, he let his hand roam freely over the opposite side of the bed. He missed the feeling of having Samantha beside him as he slept. It was worse now than when she was in jail. Now, she was so close and yet, she'd never been so far away from him. Even when they were at each other's throats, they were never indifferent from one another. Now, it seemed as though he had to pry an 'I love you' out of her.

Closing his eyes, he dreamed of better times ahead. If only those dreams could become a reality.

**The next day**

EJ woke up to find his house the same way he found it the night before when he arrived home.

Quiet.

He hated silence. Silence could be so deafening when the whispers in his head started plaguing him; whispers that had told him to take Abigail and screw her senseless.

EJ went about his routine to get ready in the morning, only this time, he had a little stop to make on the way to work. He got in his car and told his driver to take him to the cemetery. He needed to pay his respects to Lexi.

Once there, EJ solemnly walked toward the path he knew that would lead him to Lexi's site. His hands in his long coat pockets, he almost missed the sound of someone else talking. It was a familiar voice that lead EJ astray.

"What on Earth?" He asked himself.

"Hey Daddy. I know it's been a while since I've been to visit you. You're the only person I can talk to about this that won't judge me. Although, you might be from Heaven." Abigail smiled up at the sky.

EJ felt like he should walk away. What Abigail had to say to her father was strictly between Jack and Abby. However, he found that he couldn't tear himself away. A small part of him wanted to know exactly what this young lady had to say.

Abigail made herself more comfortable, sitting on her legs in front of Jack's headstone. She took a deep breath before she began her confession.

"I've felt so lost Daddy. Ever since you died. I am so sorry for the way I treated you when you came back from being kidnapped. I should have been more sensitive about what you had been through. It's just… it hurt so much that once again I felt like our family wasn't good enough." She could feel the tears starting to emerge as she bared her soul. "That I wasn't good enough." That last part came out in a bated whisper, but EJ heard it loud and clear.

"I finally felt like I was moving on and I was getting my life back on track with Chad. I know, I know, he's a DiMera." She joked as she wiped away the tears that had spilt on her cheeks. "But, he was different. I was enjoying life again, Chad made me laugh."

Abigail took a few moments before she continued. "I slept with him. He was my first."

EJ's eyes widened. He knew that Abigail had been inexperienced, but he never grasped the entirety of the situation with Chad and just how disheartening his younger brother's actions had been to her. EJ now understood why sex between them was as big of a deal as it was to her.

"Anyway, he broke my heart and I really didn't tell anyone why. I've been so busy helping JJ and Mom and Sonny and Will and Gabi and now I have this new job at the hospital and school… I feel like I lost myself in there somewhere. I've been so focused on helping others and being there for them; that I've forgotten who I am. It's made me question things that I didn't use to question."

"I've done some things recently that I know you wouldn't be proud of. I'm sorry for that. But… the person I've been seeing-" EJ made a mental note that Abigail wouldn't even admit to her deceased father that it was he who she was seeing. "Has been a really good friend to me. He's actually in a weird way been helping me find out who I really am. I don't feel so lost because when I'm around him, I feel like he actually gives a crap about what I have to say and how I feel about what Chad did."

EJ hung his head as he continued listening. The deeper feelings that Abigail was starting to develop for him, made him feel a little unnerved. He didn't want to lead her on in any way. He decided it might be a good time to let her know of his presence.

He cleared his throat behind her, causing her to jump up a little and turn her head to see who was interrupting her.

"EJ."

"Abigail." He greeted her with a smile.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked feeling incredibly embarrassed if he had heard her.

He shook his head and lied through his teeth. "Just. I was passing through on my way to see Lexi when I spotted you."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Um, well, I hope talking to Lexi gives you the same sense of clarity that talking to my dad helps me."

He nodded. "I'm sure it shall." He turned to leave when she stopped him.

"EJ?"

"Yes, Abigail?"

She gave him a half smile, with a twinkle in her eyes. He returned the gesture graciously and turned to head toward his sister. Oh the things he had to tell her. EJ only hoped that Abigail wouldn't be eavesdropping on his conversation as he had on hers. There were things he had to tell Lexi that he was sure that would give Abby the wrong impression. But, the young woman was right. Speaking to Lexi did give him clarity. And that was the thing that he needed most at the moment. Clarity.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EJ solemnly walked over to see his sister. It had been a while since he had been to visit. He needed to make sure that he came more often. Bending down, he rested the flowers in front of her headstone that he had been carrying. Lilly's, were her favorite.

"Lexi. It's EJ. I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while. You know me. Busy, busy man." He looked down at the ground, as if her headstone could tell that he was lying. "That's a lie. I've actually been avoiding you. Still the same as always, when I've done something I don't want to admit to, to you, I avoid you. Because you try to help me do the right thing. Even in death, you still try to help me."

EJ kicked his feet in the grass wondering where exactly to begin in the tangled web that he wove with the women in his life.

"You were right you know. Once Samantha and I stopped trying to kill each other, we made each other happier than anyone else could. We're engaged again. There were no secrets, no lies between us. We were so deeply, passionately in love with one another. Notice my use of the word 'were'." His tone became morose. "I don't know where we stand now. Our sister Kristen did something and it hurt both of Samantha's brothers deeply. You know how she feels when someone attacks her family. Anyway, she naturally blamed me and I couldn't really blame her. I overheard a conversation between Kristen and her… for lack of a better word, accomplice right before her wedding to Brady. Kristen admitted to me what she had done and I didn't tell Samantha. She had every right to be angry at me. For a while. But, she cut herself off from me completely. We sleep in separate rooms. We barely even speak to each other unless it's about work or the kids. She won't even say that she loves me anymore. I feel like I've lost a crucial part of myself."

"You're probably wondering what it is that I've done that I don't want to admit to you. Well, you're brother really screwed up this time. I… I slept with someone else. And, it wasn't just once. I don't know what to do Lexi. I still love Samantha. That hasn't changed, but, what if Samantha and I can't get passed this hurdle? We've overcome so much that I hate to think that we can't move on from this, but, she's never acted indifferent to me before. You know better than anyone even when we were fighting over the kids, we hated each other but we still found ourselves… caring about one another. This separation has been truly and utterly… unbearable."

EJ took a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As a DiMera, you understand how it is when you feel like you're backed into a corner. You lash out in any way that you can. I lashed out and yet, I'm just so tired Lexi." He whispered, letting the weight of his truth sink in to his soul. Admitting it to Lexi was also like admitting it to himself.

"I'm not tired of Samantha, but, I'm tired of being taken advantage of. I'm tired of constantly having to prove myself to her, even after sacrificing everything for her to Father so she wouldn't have to spend her life in jail. Don't mistake me. I would do it again in a heartbeat. But there's only so much I can take."

EJ chuckled to himself. "I can hear what you're saying. You're saying, EJ, go talk to Sami." He rolled his eyes, feeling like he already knew the answer to his troubles before he even came to talk to Lexi. Talking to his sister always seemed to validate his feelings because it was when he could be most honest with himself.

"It was good talking to you. I love you Lex."

Picking himself up, EJ gave one final look at his sister. He smiled up into the sky and left the cemetery knowing what he would say to Samantha when they met for lunch later. What he would say to Abigail, he hadn't a clue. He'd figure that out after lunch.

EJ walked into his office at DiMera Enterprises, putting on his best arrogant, smug bravado and called for his secretary. "Send in my first client please."

EJ fixed his suit jacket and sat down in his chair, waiting for his first client. He knew who it was and wanted to put a little bit of intimidation into the young man.

Logan Smith walked into EJ DiMera's office feeling pretty confident about a proposal to bring a clinic to Smith Island. His plan was solid. All he had to do was convince Mr. DiMera of the same thing.

Walking through the heavily wooden door, taking note of how Mr. DiMera held himself, he checked his dark grey jacket and navy blue tie to make sure that they were straight. He cleared his throat to announce himself. EJ looked up from his desk, and took his glasses off his face.

"Ah, Mr. Smith. It's good of you to come. I am truly looking forward to helping invest in this idea that you have."

Logan and EJ shook hands as EJ motioned for the other man to sit in the chair across from him. Logan took the offer and sat in the chair. "I have the model for how I want to proceed right here." Logan began to shuffle through his folders.

EJ waved his hand in front of him. "I'm sure that they are perfect. I've done my research Mr. Smith. You've already gotten investments from several other prominent families here in town as well as a secured property deal on the island. But you…"

"Just need the start-up fund, yes, sir."

"Not a problem." EJ looked back down at his desk and took a small piece of paper and handed it to the younger man. "Will this be sufficient?"

Logan took the paper from EJ. It was a check; for five hundred thousand dollars. Logan almost choked when he saw the number.

"Mr. DiMera…" Logan began to object to the size of the check. "This is beyond what I had asked for."

"Please, this is something good that a DiMera can do. We rarely get the opportunity." EJ chuckled.

Logan put the check in his folder and closed his eyes. "Thank you so much sir. This really will go a long way. We appreciate it tremendously."

"It's absolutely no problem. I like you. You're a smart man, I can see that and I won't keep you. But, um, before you go, I wanted to talk to you on a personal note."

"Oh?" Logan inquired, intrigued as to what EJ had to ask him.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to interrupt your date with Abigail."

Logan shook his head. "It wasn't an issue. I just hope that everything is okay." He seemed concerned. EJ had mentioned that whatever it was, it was important that he tell Abby about it immediately.

"Everything is fine. I'm just curious though. What exactly are your feelings for Abigail Deveraux?" EJ asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

That question took Logan off guard. He responded back. "Uh… no offense but why does that matter?"

EJ stood from his desk, and began his spiel as he fixed his tie. He sat in front of Logan on the corner of his desk to get a better look at the young fellow. "Well, I don't know how much the two of you have gotten to know each other. I just… she used to date my younger brother and I feel a certain responsibility for her."

Logan nodded his head, trying to understand but was clearly not buying EJ's story. "Uh huh. Well, Abigail and I have only been on one date but, I like her. I had planned on asking her out again for this evening." Logan stood up from his chair to be on a more level playing field with EJ. He was a few inches shorter than EJ but he stacked up next to him well. Both men were finely built with broad shoulders and Logan carried himself as though he was much older than twenty six.

EJ shifted still trying to underplay the entire conversation, still on the corner of his desk, letting Logan think he had the higher ground as he stood in front of him. On the inside EJ was trying not to be a Neanderthal and proclaim Abby as his woman; especially since he was already technically taken. "Really? Things went that well with you last night?" EJ seemed surprised since he knew how Abigail spent part of her night. However, he didn't know what had transpired before he reached her house.

The smile Logan gave him was all that EJ had to see, to tell him about how things went between them. "Yes, yes they did. She's a very special woman. One that I would fight for."

EJ nodded his head. "Yes, she is, very special. I just hope your competition knows how you fight."

Logan turned to leave. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he turned back to look at EJ. "You said that you did your homework on me, sir? Well, then I guess you know just how dirty I can play." The threat was obvious, while Logan's tone was civil and nonthreatening. EJ licked his lips as he ended the conversation. "Well, I do hope to hear about the progress on the clinic as it comes along." He shook Logan's hand and let him leave the office.

"Thank you again Mr. DiMera. I will be in touch."

Logan shut the door on his way out and EJ took an exasperated sigh. He had to remember to play it cool with this young man, especially if Abigail did decide to date him. He had read about the mysterious Logan Smith and some of the things he had done. They were not nearly on the same page as what a DiMera was capable of, but, Mr. Smith was no angel.

As if on cue, Samantha walked through his door. "Ready for lunch?" She asked him in her tight blue dress that hung in all the right places. Places that EJ loved on her. Her hair was done in soft curls and hung off to one side of her shoulder. EJ still thought she was breathtakingly beautiful. He always had, and he always would. He smiled at her, actually glad to see her.

"Absolutely my dear." He stood up and took her arm in his and they were off to lunch.

Sami took him to Club TBD for a bite to eat. She figured it was neutral ground, still familiar but not backed by Brady's galore like at The Pub. Sitting at their table, they chit chatted while they waited for T to come over to take their order.

"So, you're going to be at Allie's recital tonight, right?" She inquired.

EJ sat with his legs crossed and answered her. "Absolutely. I wouldn't miss that little girl's night for anything."

Sami smiled at him, truly appreciating how good EJ was when it came to Allie. She knew how he felt about her and was glad that they had their own bond. Lucas wasn't happy about it to begin with, but, he learned to live with it as Allie spent more than half of her time with her Mom and her siblings.

T came by and took their lunch order; a salad with pecans and cranberries for Samantha and a bowl of cream of broccoli soup for EJ. When T left, there was silence at the table. EJ sipped his coffee and Sami drank her water, both not really knowing where to start.

"Samantha…" EJ began as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I love you."

She smiled graciously back at him. She took her free hand and covered both of theirs. "EJ, I love you too."

EJ tried to hide his joy at hearing her say those words to him and voluntarily. No prodding or prying necessary. She had willingly told him that she loved him. There was a pause at the end of her declaration.

"But?" EJ continued.

"But… this is going to take time. This isn't a fight about something stupid that you or I did to each other. Angry sex isn't going to fix the fact that my brother was violated and probably has to leave the priesthood for something that he didn't do willingly." Sami had to take a breath so not to cause a scene in public at Sonny's club. She took a moment to calm herself and recalibrate. "You know how much I love Eric. He's my twin. He feels violated, I feel violated. Whether you like it or not, your sister was the one behind it. Not to mention the fact that she orchestrated a hit on my brother's life! I am furious with Kristen. But you? You are the love of my life EJ DiMera and I can't picture my life without you next to me."

Hearing her words made EJ's heart sing and sink all in the same moment. He was glad to hear that she still loved him and wanted him next to her, by her side. "Does this mean that you have forgiven me?" His spirit was hopeful.

Sami shook her head. "No, not yet."

EJ pulled his hand out from hers in a reactionary way. He was upset. She had just told him that she wanted him, but, hadn't forgiven him. Basically, she told him what he already knew. He felt they were still going in circles.

"Samantha," he had to hold his tongue which was becoming increasingly harder and harder by the second. His eyes grew dark and his jaw tightened. Sami could see how tense he was getting. "I told you I don't want to go around in circles and I feel like that's all we've been doing. We've just been hitting repeat every day with the same old result. I'm done with this fight. I am drawing the line here and now sweetheart. If you want me, YOU will have to fight for me. "

"EJ, this is not fair!" She exclaimed.

"I won't continue this conversation here because I really don't want to create a scene in Sonny and Chad's place of business, but, let me tell you sweetheart, that is complete and utter bullshit and we WILL be finishing this discussion at home later." EJ stood up from the table and left Sami sitting there, alone. When EJ stormed out of the club, he took a moment before he headed in a certain direction.

Sami sat at their table, unsure of what had just happened. She thought she was being clear. She hadn't forgiven EJ yet but, she did still want him. She thought that was what he wanted to know, if they still stood a chance. In her mind, always they stood a chance. The way EJ stormed out, she was shocked and angry at him, but, she had been with EJ long enough to know when he had to burn off steam. They weren't sleeping together, so his taking it out in their bedroom was out of the question.

Sami took a deep breath as T arrived with their salad and soup. "Where did Mr. DiMera go?" T wondered as he set their plates down.

Sami drifted her eyes to the door and said, "I'm wondering the same thing."

EJ walked through the town square muttering to himself. What more could he have done? He told her how he felt. He was simply done fighting for her. He felt like he had been fighting for her every day for the past seven years. It was time she fought for him. He wanted someone who would fight for him. He thought that person was Samantha but, perhaps he underestimated their love. Or rather, he underestimated her love for him.

He looked down at his cell phone to see what time it was. He still had some time on his lunch. He turned the corner and was staring at the front of University Hospital. He tugged on his ear as he slyly made his way into the building, intent on finding a certain assistant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Abigail had been rushing all over the hospital for her Mom, trying to make sure that all of the right paperwork had been filed and had gone through to the right people for certain benefits and fundraisers that Jennifer had been orchestrating.

Abigail had been so busy that she hadn't even been able to stop for lunch yet. She glanced up at the clock, it was nearly two o'clock. If she didn't get a bite to eat and soon, she was sure she would pass out. She waited for the elevator and as she was waiting, a familiar man stood next to her. Abigail smiled up at who was standing there with her. Silently, they entered the elevator together and Abby pushed the button to head down to the cafeteria.

The man stood next to her in his dark suit, a smile plaguing his lips. As the doors shut, he turned to her and asked her, "How are you today, Abigail?"

She looked up at Logan and smiled in return. "I'm doing pretty well today. How's things on your end?"

He took his hands out of his pockets and closed in on her. Gently brushing her long, blonde hair out of her eyes, he answered, "I'm doing amazingly well. See, I went out with this fantastic girl last night and I just… can't seem to stop thinking about her."

The compliment made Abigail blush from head to toe. She couldn't say that she had thought about him all night, as she had been engaged in other dubious activities, but, Logan had been on her mind as well.

"I had a really nice time last night too." She raised her head to look at him in his beautiful baby blue eyes. She could see herself getting lost there if she wasn't careful. Her knees started to weaken, the more he peered into her own brown orbs.

Logan leaned in and placed a chaste, open mouth kiss on her cheek. Abigail closed her eyes as he did so. Tingles shot through her toes at the feeling. She hadn't even noticed that the elevator doors had opened and the man that was causing her to reevaluate her sanity was waiting on the other side. He was staring at her, and more specifically, at the two of them. His eyes were dark and menacing, but the rest of him seemed as though the show of affection didn't bother him.

"You're a busy man, Mr. DiMera." Logan greeted EJ.

"That I am Mr. Smith."

Turning his attention back to Abby, he winked at her as he left the elevator. "I hope we get together again, very soon."

"Yeah." Abby called out to him in an exasperated breath, nervous about the fact that EJ had seen them in an intimate moment. He had dragged her away when she was about to kiss Logan on their date last night. How would he react to seeing Logan's lips on her?

EJ entered the small space next to Abby. She swallowed hard. EJ stood next to her, not saying one word. The tension was thick as they were in a very tiny, enclosed space. The rage was rolling off of EJ in waves, but he was mute. It was driving Abigail crazy. She turned to confront him just as the doors opened and EJ silently walked out.

Flustered as to what just happened, Abby stumbled on her way out of the elevator. EJ had turned left, and she had to go right to get to the cafeteria. Her stomach was rumbling. She needed sustenance and soon. She fixed her hair as she walked, pulling it back into a pony-tail to keep out of her face and made her way to grab a sandwich.

After she paid, she saw no trace of either man and headed back upstairs to eat her lunch in peace and quiet. She opened her container and took a few bites of her ham and cheese just to satisfy herself as she decided to walk up the staircase, rather than take another awkward elevator ride.

She sat down on one of the steps and continued to eat her lunch in privacy. Once she finished she took a few moments before standing back up. When she did, she turned around when she heard the door open.

There he was. She wondered when he would find her. The hospital was big, but, there were only so many places she could be.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she faced him. The step that she was standing on, brought her closer to eye level with the tall, sinister man in front of her.

"That was quite the show I caught."

"I already told you last night my position in this situation."

EJ bit his lip as he retorted with a snarky attitude, "There are several positions you're in in this situation, my dear."

Abby huffed and turned around to leave, the innuendo being left alone. "I actually, just wanted to tell you that I talked with Samantha today." His voice filled the echoing stairway.

Abigail seemed surprised by that. She honestly didn't know if EJ would have or not. He wasn't notorious for being an open and honest man. She had turned back around and offered her seat next to her for him to sit. He obliged her kindly.

"What exactly did you talk with Sami about?" Abby sat down next to him wanting him to get straight to the point. Quite the pair they made. EJ DiMera in his designer suit, sitting in a dark, dank stairwell with the daughter of the town's pinnacle family, in the hospital that her great grandfather helped build.

Abby crossed her arms as she awaited his response. EJ gently placed a hand on her knee. She eyeballed the move and couldn't help but feel shivers run up and down her spine at the contact. She marveled at how even a small gesture like his hand on her knee could affect her so. Her eyes involuntarily shut as she embraced his touch.

EJ's thumb twirled in circles on her kneecap, a smirk dancing on his full lips as his fingers traveled further up her leg, delving into dangerous territory. Clearly, he noticed the effect that he had on Abigail and every touch stroked his ego further.

"I told her that I wanted her to fight for me, the way that I have for her for the past seven years." He admitted as his fingers rested on her thigh under her skirt.

Abby's eyes snapped open. That wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. "So, you two are still engaged?"

"Yes, but, the ball is in her court. I made my feelings very clear to her."

"But, you won't make your feelings clear to me?" She argued but then halted that debate. "EJ…" Abby started to protest but EJ was quick and slid his fingers over to her hot center that had been begging for him since he saw her in the elevator.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

Abigail tried to resist. She was angry that they were still in the same position they were. He was still with Sami after declaring that he wouldn't be her whipping boy any longer. She would be damned if she continued to play the part of the 'other woman'.

His fingers pumping in and out of her, made her a little fuzzy on her feelings of being upset. EJ moved his head into her neck and placed sweet, hot, open mouth kisses along the side, lightly nipping at her ear lobe. Abby moaned. He felt so damn good. His scent was intoxicating to her. She mustered the courage to push his hand away.

"No!" she exclaimed as she pushed the rest of him away. She got out of his embrace and fixed her skirt as she went down the few steps they were resting on. "Damn it. I told you, I won't be played like that."

EJ was surprised. He effortlessly picked himself up and stalked down the steps toward Abigail. He put his hands out on either side of her against the door, trapping her in his personal space.

His eyes searched hers and found the fire that had risen in her to stop him from continuing. "Abigail…" he began in his sing-song soothing tone.

"No, EJ. Don't. Don't try and bait me." She shut her eyes. If she had to look at him in his beautifully dark, brown eyes, she would crack and her resolve would fade. She could not, would not give him that satisfaction if she could help it.

"Sweetheart, look at me." He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head no.

"Abigail, I need you to look at me." He called to her, his breath was hot against her skin. She could sense how close he was to her.

"I can't." She whispered back, on the verge of a breakdown.

"Why can't you just look at me, darling? It's just me. EJ."

Abigail found the courage to open her eyes. She kept repeating in her head, "Do not give in".

"There you are." EJ smiled at seeing her. He loved looking into her eyes. They showed him everything he needed to know about how he was making her feel, good, bad or in between. He craved the ability to make her eyes so bright when they were messing around. "You're eyes are so expressive, my dear."

"I can't keep doing this to myself."

"Do you really think you can stop?" He hotly whispered as his hand rested on her hip, grazing the material of her skirt. "Do you really think, you can walk away from the way I make you feel?"

"I have to." Her heart beat faster and faster as she revealed her feelings to him. Being vulnerable to EJ DiMera was a dangerous thing to be. He would manipulate her. "Do not give in." Her head shouted at her.

"And why do you have to? Doesn't this-" he kissed her, indicating exactly what he meant, "outweigh any of the bad?"

"No." She aggressively said as she pushed him off of her. "Because EJ, I would really like my heart to not be crumbled into a thousand pieces again!"

Abigail's honesty never ceased to amaze EJ. She was a complete open book. Something that he was really not used to in any facet of his life. Her truthfulness amazed him as that there was still somebody in the world that would be that blunt with him in particular. He choked back the emotion wanting to pour out of him, his steel resolve taking over.

"Why would crumbling be such a bad thing, sweetheart?" He asked as he closed in on her once again.

She took a deep breath and found her own iron in her stomach to admit to him straight in the eyes. She held her hand out to his chest, forcing him to stop his way to her. "Because you won't be the one to pick up the pieces."

Her confession struck EJ. Did she want him to be the one to put her back together? Was she falling for him? Abigail took the opportunity to leave the stairwell and head back to her work, leaving EJ in a state of bewilderment.

EJ stayed in the stairway for a few extra moments to not draw suspicion to them and regain his composure. He fixed his jacket and went about his way. That didn't quite go as he had planned. After witnessing what he had between Logan and Abby, he thought he might be able to get the young lad out of her mind by playing on their chemistry. Seems he would have to try harder.

Abigail went up the elevator. Before she went to find her Mom, she decided to freshen herself in the restroom. She walked over to the sink in the ladies room and placed her hands against the cool porcelain. She took a deep breath and managed to splash some water on her face. When she looked up in the mirror, she saw a person that she didn't recognize. She might not know who she was anymore, but, she wasn't even sure she liked who she was anymore, whoever she may be. What was EJ doing to her?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Abigail pulled herself together enough to leave the restroom. Once outside, she literally bumped into someone.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" The male voice carried through the hallway.

"Brady. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She apologized as she looked to see who she had run in to.

Brady stood before her, trying to help her regain her balance. "It's okay. I think I did more damage to you than you did to me." She noticed that his grin was not sloppy today. Seemed as though maybe he was starting to set himself back on a positive track.

"On your way to a meeting?" Abigail asked.

Brady pointed through a pair of doors on the other side of the floor and answered, "Yeah, it doesn't start for a few more minutes though. I would like to hear how you are doing."

Abby looked down at the ground. She hated not being able to spill her guts out to Brady. She put on her best fake smile and decided to be honest with him. "I'm okay. I ah, I actually had a date last night." Honest to some degree, anyway.

"You did? That's great. With who?" He seemed genuinely excited and happy for her.

"His name is Logan. He's working on a project with my Mom."

"Logan Smith?" Brady inquired.

Abigail answered cautiously. "Yes?"

"He ah, he came and talked to me about getting Titan involved in a fundraiser to help build a clinic on Smith Island. Said something about it being a family thing."

Abigail nodded. "Yes, that's what he's working with my Mom on."

"That's great Abby. Did the date go well?" Brady played with her, teasing her like an older brother would.

Abby nodded her head. "Yeah it did. I like him."

"That's great Abbs. I'm really happy for you. I don't know what exactly happened with Chad, but, whatever you're doing, there's some anxiety going on in those brown eyes, I see that, but, on the whole, you look like you've bounced back well."

Stopping outside the meeting room, Abigail turned to Brady with a very serious look in her eyes. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Abby asked him as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Anything." Brady shrugged, a complete open book. Brady Black was one to let the world know how he felt. Right or wrong, if it was how he was feeling, it was going to be announced in some fashion.

Abigail licked her lips as she tried the best way to ask him what she was about to without drawing attention to herself. "When… when you were with Nicole, and she was bouncing between you and EJ, did you know how she really felt? Or did she, kind of lead you on?"

Brady turned to his friend and looked at her questioningly. "Um… everything with Nicole Walker was- is complicated but, why do you ask?"

"It's nothing." Abby tried to shrug it off.

Brady stopped her, his hand gently holding her arm. "It's not nothing." His tone was soft and concerned. "Is this thing what's been on your mind?"

"Just forget it Brady. Okay? I shouldn't have said anything." Abigail went to leave, but Brady again, stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"No, no Abbs. You started this."

"I want to tell you, but, I just… can't Brady. Okay?" She started to look anxious. She really didn't know what made her ask about Nicole in the first place.

"What do you mean, you can't? We can tell each other anything. After everything we have been through with Jack and Madison's deaths, I thought of all people, I would understand you best." Brady's pleading voice made Abigail's resolve quickly fade.

Abigail wanted so badly to tell Brady her secret. She knew he wouldn't judge her for making a mistake, only with who she made it with. The temptation to confide in him was grand and her confession was on the tip of her tongue. Brady's soft, caring eyes were getting to her.

"I… I really want to tell you Brady."

"Abby. You can tell me." He coaxed her.

"I've been seeing someone. Someone that I really shouldn't be." She blurted out. Her revelation felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. Though nothing had been solved or fixed, just the fact that she had told someone of what she had been doing was like the heavens had opened up and the choir of angels were singing at the top of their lungs.

Brady tried to follow. "Someone besides Logan, you mean."

Abigail nodded. The knot in the pit of her stomach was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Yeah and… it's wrong. Totally, completely, undeniably wrong. But, I…"

"Can't stop."

Abby nodded, the tears threatening to fall from her dark eyes at feeling a sense of freedom that she was openly discussing this with someone. Names had still been denied, so Abigail could still hold on to the fact that lives hadn't been ruined yet.

"Oh Abigail." Brady sighed heavily. He closed his eyes. Whatever she had gotten herself into, was certain to be a doozy with the way she was looking and the fact that she still hadn't told him who it was she was involved with. Whoever it was, and whatever the situation actually was, had Abigail shaken to her core.

"I can't really help you without specifics."

She vehemently shook her head. "I cannot tell you that information. Too many lives would be ruined."

Brady shook his head. "Well then sweetie, the only thing I can tell you is that if lives truly will be ruined with this, you need to ask yourself. Is it worth it?"

With that, Brady enveloped her in a hug. He wanted to be there for his friend. One of the few he had left after everything that happened with Kristen and Eric and his boozing and drugging. The number of comrades that he had left were few and far between. He couldn't afford to lose Abigail.

"I gotta go, the meeting is starting, but, call me okay? If you do decide to end things and need someone for support, I'm your guy."

Abigail wanted to cry. She fixed her hair out of her face and silently thanked Brady as he went into the meeting room. Too many emotions were flowing through her. She might need another trip to the ladies room before heading back to work. If she had mascara running down her cheeks, certainly her Mom would start asking questions and questions of that variety were ones that she would never answer to her Mom.

Good thing she didn't have much more to do for the day. Then she could head home and get ready to go to Allie's recital. It would be nice to be with her family. She missed Will and Sonny and Allie. Her cousins used to be her best friends and lately, they just hadn't connected. Not like they used to anyway. Now, all of the focus and attention as on Arianna. Which Abigail totally understood as that's what happens when babies are around. It's what they need. It just sucked that all three of her friends were baby bound.

After Abigail finished her work, she said goodbye to her mom.

"I'll see you later tonight, Mom."

"Okay, are you going to see Allie's recital?" Jennifer asked as she was still nose deep in her work at her desk.

Abigail grabbed her purse and her jacket. "Yeah, but, I might stop by Club TBD afterward."

"Okay honey. Give your Uncle Lucas a hug for me? Tell him to stop by the house and see me this week."

Abigail nodded. "Alright Mom. Do you want me to call The Pub and have an order for you to go?"

Jennifer looked up, taking a sigh. She put her folder down and got up from her desk. She hugged her daughter. "That would be wonderful. Thank you. Could you have Caroline make me a sandwich?"

"Yeah, that's no problem Mom." Abby hugged back.

Looking at her eldest daughter, Jennifer rested her hands on Abby's face. "Sweetie, are you okay? I know I've been focused on your brother, but, I want to spend some time with you this week. Catch up."

Abby nodded. "Sure." She seemed unenthusiastic about the prospect. She loved her Mom and wanted to spend time with her, but, she already somewhat spilled the beans to Brady and she would be damned if her Mother found out that she was sleeping with none other than EJ DiMera. It would crush her.

"Okay, well, have fun tonight sweetheart." Jennifer called as Abigail left her office. She was truly proud of the young woman Abigail had turned out to be.

Abigail reached her home a few minutes later. She treaded through her house, thinking about what she could wear to the school. She wanted to look good. Getting an idea, she texted Logan to see if he wanted to meet up afterward at the club. Browsing through her closet, she didn't have a lot of options for looking sensational if she was going to meet Logan afterward. She wanted to get EJ freaking DiMera out of her system and the only way she thought she could was to keep him close all night. She eyed the dress he had given her and thought, "screw it".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

EJ left his office in a rush. He had gotten busy and almost lost track of time trying to tie up some loose ends with a distributor out in California. It was nearing seven o'clock and Allie's recital started at seven on the dot. He had made a promise to her that he wouldn't miss a moment of it and that was one promise he intended to keep.

He managed to arrive at the school's auditorium just as the lights were dimming. Not knowing where Samantha, Johnny, Sydney, William and Sonny were sitting, EJ decided to just hang in the back. He always hated it when other parents would interrupt once the performance had started. Normally EJ would have been that arrogant parent, but considering how Allie wasn't technically his daughter, he didn't think it was his place.

The elegant velvet curtain rose and the crowd applauded as Allie and her group came out in their formation. The beginning bars chimed through the echoing walls, and the noise quickly faded. EJ could tell that Allie was nervous but once the music began he noticed the Brady resolve kick in, that she could do it. EJ had learned many times over to never tell a Brady woman that they couldn't do something. It was the Irish in them, it pissed them right off.

EJ watched as Allie twirled and danced her heart out. When the show ended and the curtain dropped, the audience stood and applauded their children. He was so proud of Allie. She came rushing out from behind the stage and right into Lucas' arms. He picked her up in a giant bear hug. EJ noticed how Allie's face lit up like a Christmas tree at seeing her father.

EJ would never like Lucas as a person. But, he recognized that Lucas was a good father. Especially after everything that happened with William's involvement in his shooting and Lucas taking the fall for his son; it only cemented that fact in EJ's mind. A father willing to go to prison for a crime he didn't commit was not only a good father in EJ's mind, but a good man.

Lucas set Allie down and Samantha kneeled in front of her daughter to give her a big hug. EJ could see the tears falling from Samantha's baby blue eyes as she smiled at her girl. Love and pride was radiating off of her in waves. Samantha stood back up, her hand resting, petting Allie's hair as she turned her back and continued talking to Lucas. Allie started scanning the crowd in front of her.

EJ knew that she was looking for him. Taking that as a cue, he started to make his way through the sea of adoring parents. Finally, Allie spotted him and ran to him.

"EJ!" She exclaimed excitedly.

He scooped her right up in his arms when she reached him.

"Ahhh! Goodness my dear! What a wonderful show! You were absolutely fantastic sweetheart. I am so very proud of you."

She hugged him tight, her eyes squeezing shut as she did so. "I didn't think you came."

He hugged her back, letting his hand gently rub her back. "I wouldn't have missed it for anything. No way would I ever let you down."

Allie whispered, "Thank you."

EJ's heart melted. "You are very welcome." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he set her down to go find her siblings. "Go find your mother, okay? I'm sure she's wondering where the devil you are."

Allie smiled at him and proceeded to run off to find her family. EJ still didn't actively find Samantha, letting Allie be the center of attention from her family.

"You really love that little girl, don't you?" A female voice came from behind him. EJ slowly turned on his heel to face the young lady with the perceptive nature. Abigail stood behind him, a smirk lying on her beautiful, full pink lips.

"I do. Very much so." EJ answered the question before him. "Abigail." He greeted, taking note of the fact that she had chosen to wear the dress he had bought for her. He was right. She was stunning in it. Her hair was swept up in a French twist exposing her neck.

"I can tell."

They sat in a pair of empty seats behind where they were standing, attempting to get out of the way of the other parents and families gathered. EJ decided to take the opportunity to let Abby in on a few things about the real EJ DiMera that not many knew. "You know, for a while I thought that when Samantha was pregnant that the child was mine. I was terribly convinced. Never mind the fact that she had been with Lucas at the same time. DiMera's can be pig-headed and stubborn if you hadn't noticed. Then, when I was told that she was carrying twins, I believed in my heart of hearts that I had two children in her belly. When I found out that only Johnny was mine… Don't get me wrong, Johnny is the very best thing to ever happen to me. I love him more than I love myself. But I would be lying if I said that I wasn't disappointed that Allie wasn't mine as well."

Abby took note of how EJ spoke of her young cousin. He had such a loving, gentle tone. She noticed how his eyes followed all of his kids, but her in particular through the crowd as only a parent would. Calmly watching, making sure that she was okay.

There was a long moment of silence between the two. But the air wasn't awkward. It was still. Nice. Peaceful.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight." EJ made small talk.

Abigail retorted with a bit of a snark to her tone, "You never asked."

He had to concede. "Fair enough. You ah, came alone did you?" He asked as he proceeded to scan the room, looking for the illustrious Mr. Smith.

Abigail nodded. "Yes, I came by myself to see my little cousin's show."

The door had been opened, just a crack when EJ had mentioned Logan. "That was nice of you. Tell me, how _did_ you manage to find the time? What with work and all of the other scandalous things you've been doing lately?" He was clearly flirting with her.

Abby chuckled. The air between them was still light and she recognized EJ's teasing tone. She decided to play back a bit. "Well, I'm just flexible like that."

EJ grinned at the innuendo, pleased that they could still be friendly toward one another in public. He crossed his legs and his look grew more serious. "I did want to speak to you about something."

Now, she was a little nervous. "What's that?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier in the stairwell. You had made your feelings about a certain matter very clear, and I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did. I'm sorry."

She was a bit in shock. EJ was apologizing to her about the way he had treated her. It should have made her feel validated or better about the whole encounter. It only made her feel more confused about her feelings for him.

"I do appreciate the apology. I accept it."

There was a twinkle in EJ's eye. He stood to finally rejoin his family. He turned around and bid her one final thing to ponder over. "By the way," He began as he buttoned his jacket. "You look simply breathtaking in that dress. Whoever bought it for you, obviously knows you very well." He winked at her as he started to find his family.

Abby blushed from head to toe. She knew wearing the dress was a risk. She didn't know he would be at the recital that evening. If EJ found out she wore that dress on her date? There wasn't enough room on the planet for his gigantic ego.

She should have guessed any time she wore the dress, it would stroke his ego. "EJ?" She called after him as he had turned to leave.

He looked at her, inquiring as to what she wanted.

"We do need to talk. There are some things I have to tell you." She was unsure of how he would take the news that she had confided in someone of their affair. She knew it wouldn't be a good reaction, but, she hoped that he would understand her need to tell someone. If only to keep her sanity.

EJ nodded his head, understanding discretion was obvious. He finally joined Samantha, who seemed surprised to see him.

"I thought you were stuck at the office."

EJ smiled, his gaze fixed on Allie as he held Sydney in his arms. "I wouldn't miss this little girl's big night."

"Daddy!" Johnny screeched as he spotted his father. The little boy came rushing to his dad with his arms flying out for him to envelope him. EJ bent down with Sydney still attached to his arm and took Johnny in his other arm. Holding two of his children, he gave Sydney a kiss on the cheek and set her down back to Samantha.

"Mama, I'm tired." She said as she yawned.

Sami rubbed her youngest child's head and took her in her arms. "Okay, sweetie, we're getting ready to go. Allie just needs to say goodnight to her daddy."

Allie walked over to Lucas and gave him a big hug. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." He squeezed tight. "Hey, first thing in the morning, I'm picking you up and we are spending the whole day together."

Allie jumped up and down. "Really Mom?"

Sami nodded her head. "Yes. Just remember though, no staying up late tonight. Alright?"

Allie nodded her head and Johnny followed his sisters actions. "Okay Mom." Both twins said at the same time. Sami laughed. Even with different fathers, she recalled what it was like to have that bond with your twin. It had faded over the years as they had spent time apart, but, still even to this day, Sami and Eric could finish each other's thoughts and sentences without skipping a beat.

The clan bid their adieu to Lucas and made their way home. Sydney fell asleep in the car, but, Johnny and Allie were still teasing each other until they got inside the mansion.

"Okay munchkins, march upstairs and get in your pajamas. It's almost time for bed." Sami told her kids as she tried to be careful to not wake Sydney up. EJ came in behind her and gave his little girl a quick kiss on the head as Sami made her way up the stairs carefully. A happy grin was on his face as he watched his family.

He walked into the living room and sat down in his chair that faced his father's portrait. He sighed as he closed his eyes. It had been a long day. He opened his eyes when he heard a little giggle.

"Whoever is in here, if I catch you, you're going to be in trouble." He played. He knew it was Allie. She had her mother's laugh. It was a sound that EJ couldn't have forgotten if he tried.

EJ moved from the chair, creeping slowly toward the couch. Hopping on it, to try and scare the little girl, he yelled, "HA!"

"AH!" Allie yelled in fake surprise.

EJ picked her up and started tickling her. "What are you doing young lady? I believe your mother told you to get your pj's on." He finally ceased fire to let the poor girl answer him.

She caught her breath after laughing so hard. "Mom was putting Sydney to bed and Johnny was begging her to read him a story."

"Ah huh. So you decided to take a little adventure down stairs huh?"

She smiled and nodded her head. EJ held her in his arms, his thumb lightly stroking her shoulder in a loving fashion. Allie rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at the gesture. "They are a handful." Allie quipped to him.

He chuckled. He noticed that she snuggled into him, yawning a might big yawn as she did so. Before he knew it, she had promptly proceeded to fall asleep on his chest. He smiled. "Good night Allie." He said as he draped a blanket over the both of them, as he laid on the couch.

"Good night Daddy EJ." She breathlessly whispered as she fell deeper into her sleep. EJ would never tell Samantha or Lucas that she sometimes called him that when it was just the two of them. The first time he had been called Daddy was by her when Lucas was in prison. His heart sang for joy and broke all in the same moment. He felt joy that she had recognized him, loved him and felt that he was her Daddy. And yet, he wasn't. And he never would be.

EJ must have fallen asleep as well because the next thing he knew, Samantha was taking Allie off of his chest and into her arms to put her to bed. She had a loving look on her face. The sight must have made her tear up a bit.

Once Allie had been safely tucked in for the night, Sami went down to EJ's room and knocked softly on his door. He opened it, wearing his black A-shirt, showing off his muscles and finely ripped arms. Sami did love his arms.

"Yes um?" He asked a bit surprised to see her.

Without a word spoke, Sami reached on her tip-toes and kissed her fiancée. EJ was taken by surprise. He kissed her back with a passion that he hadn't felt in months. He moaned into her mouth.

"EJ?" Sami broke the kiss for air.

EJ was mesmerized. The look in her eyes was a familiar one. One that EJ had longed to see again and now that it was finally here?

"We can't Samantha. We just can't." He found himself blurting out, taking both of them by surprise.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sami was confused and taken completely off guard. Did EJ… was he rejecting her?

"Um, I'm… what?" She tried to process what was happening at the moment. EJ had almost never been the one to stop them from going further, it had always been her. It was a little disorienting on the other end of it.

EJ took a step back from Samantha to better explain himself and put a little bit of distance between the two. "Look, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to, but…"

"But what EJ?" Sami interrupted as she took a step closer to him.

"Well, rather than just jumping into bed together, why don't we go out? Spend some time together, reconnect?" He asked as he fiddled with his ear, trying to avoid the actual reason he didn't want to sleep with her at the moment.

Sami got a twinkle in her bright blue eyes. A smile danced onto her lips at the idea of a night out with her incredibly sexy future husband. "I can go ask Mary to keep her eye on the kids?"

"That sounds lovely. I will get dressed and make the arrangements."

"Where will we be going so that I can dress properly?"

An idea popped into his head. "How does Chez Rouge sound?"

Sami squealed in excitement. "We haven't been there in forever! Are you sure you can get us in this late on a Friday night?"

EJ nodded. "For a DiMera, my dear, nothing is impossible."

With that, she gave him a quick kiss of the promise for the time they were about to have out before she galloped off to get dressed. EJ shut his door, and let out a gigantic sigh. No way he would ever let Samantha know of what he was about to do and who he was going to be thinking of while he did it. Well, that plan was shot to hell. It was time to get his game face on. He had to call Chez Rouge and get dressed.

**Across town**

Abigail had left Allie's recital to go on her date with Logan. They had agreed to meet at a neutral zone. All Logan had said was to dress to impress and that he was taking her to dinner somewhere special. The suspense had intrigued her. Logan wasn't a native to Salem, so, considering that he didn't know of many places, had her thinking of where this 'surprise' place was.

They met at the town square. Abby had a wide smile planted on her face as she saw Logan approaching her with a bouquet of daisies. Her heart started skipping when she saw them in his hand.

"How did you know?" She asked, her hearting melting a little bit.

"Know what?" He responded confused.

"That daisies are my favorite." She giggled as she took the flowers in her hand, enjoying the arrangement and smell of her favorite flower.

He shrugged. "Just a lucky guess, I guess."

"Thank you." She smiled in return. She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. He looked handsome in his long dark coat, his short blonde hair and his protruding black tie. He had a decent looking body. Abby wondered what it looked like with no clothes over it. Images of EJ's finely toned, athletic body played through her mind like a movie strip. She quickly shook out of them, trying to revel in the moment with Logan.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He had a devious look about him. "It's a surprise." Logan took her hand in his, enjoying the feeling of their hands intertwined. There was a long moment of silence between the two.

Once they started walking, Abigail broke the silence. "You won't tell me? How do I know if I'm dressed appropriately?"

He turned to look at her, stopping their trek. "You would look stunning in a paper bag." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and leaned in to give her another kiss. This time, the mood was much more serious and romantic. The sweet gesture got to Abby in her gut. He was making her nervous. There wasn't much she knew about Logan; he still was a complete mystery to her. But there was something about him that Abby liked and got to her on almost every level.

He moved in, his lips lingering above hers. Abigail shut her eyes, expecting a kiss. She could feel him closing in on her. His hands lightly held her head, his fingers resting under her chin and up under her ears. His thumb grazed her cheeks, making Abby's toes tingle all the way up her spine.

Logan's lips graced hers with a light, teasing touch. Abigail responded and gave in to him. Her knees felt weak and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pressing her chest against his.

The kiss grew hotter and more passionate as they battled back and forth. Logan was the one to finally break the intense make-out session for air.

"Well…" Abigail said as the moment began to fade.

"That was-"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Dinner?" Abby asked breathlessly.

Logan led the way. "I believe the place we're going is called 'Chez Rouge'."

Abby opened her mouth. That was a very expensive restaurant. The only reason she had ever gone there was because of Aunt Maggie and those were on special occasions. She hadn't been there in a long time. She was glad she was wearing such an expensive dress, whether EJ gave it to her or not.

"That's a very nice thought but, very unnecessary." Abigail almost felt like she didn't deserve to go to such an exquisite place with the way she had been acting lately. Sneaking around with EJ wasn't exactly boosting her confidence in her morality department.

Logan twisted her arm. "Come on. I would like to go and I think we would have a nice time. I'd like to take you out onto a nice date. I get the feeling that you don't get wined and dined very often."

Abby shook her head no. "That I don't."

"A girl as beautiful as you, should be."

That statement made her blush from head to toe. She could feel herself turning red. This guy was just too much for her. He was sweet and endearing and kind… everything she was looking for in a man.

"Okay." She conceded.

Abby helped lead the way as they made their way across town and finally to the large, elegantly decorated building that held Chez Rouge inside. The lights outside the building were bright and yet soft, creating a romantic atmosphere.

Logan and Abby entered and gave the name of the reservation to the maître de. "Ah, Mr. Smith. I have your table all ready for you."

Logan took out Abby's chair for her to sit in. She thanked him as he took her coat to have checked in up front. "I'll be right back." He lightly kissed the top of her head as he went up to the coat room.

Abigail scanned the restaurant, soaking it all in. It was as she remembered it to be; the music, the fireplace, the softly lit candlelight around the room with the flowers at every table. For a moment she let it sink in. She could forget her problems, forget how lost she had been feeling lately and just focus on the fact that she was on a wonderful date with a seemingly wonderful man. She smiled to herself. Maybe things were finally looking up.

That was when she spotted them, across the room in a secluded booth, sat EJ and Sami. It appeared as though they were being incredibly intimate with one another. EJ was whispering something into Sami's ear as his hand rested on her knee underneath the table. A smile was plastered onto Sami's face as EJ told her something.

The sight made Abby's heart sink. It wasn't as if she should have been surprised. EJ and Sami were still engaged and EJ had told Abby that he wanted Sami to fight for him. Perhaps this was her way of doing so.

Logan came back from the coatroom and sat down across from Abigail. She smiled at him, trying to forget the image of the pair across the room from them. Trying desperately to forget the fact that she wanted to be the one across from EJ with his hand on her knee.

"So, what's good here?" He asked as he opened a menu to look at the options.

Abby took a sip of her water, her eyes still trained on EJ as he leaned in and kissed Sami on the cheek as he moved back to his spot, letting go of his grasp on her.

"Everything. Um, it's been a while for me actually. I do remember their pasta section being phenomenal though if you like that."

Logan continued to look over his choices, taking note of Abigail's advice.

The waiter came upon their table and took their drink order. A glass of white wine for both parties. When he returned with both glasses, he set them down on the table. Logan raised his to Abigail in a toast. She raised hers to clink with his.

"To first dates."

"To first dates." Abby responded back as they drank from their chalices. Abby drank her wine, but almost choked on it when she saw Sami feed EJ a piece of her meal from the across the room. She spit some of it out of her mouth onto her beautiful dress, ruining it.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked her.

Pushing herself out of her chair loudly, she was drawing attention to herself. Enough attention to get EJ and Sami both to look out of each other's gaze and notice her across the room.

Sami looked confused and worried about what might have happened, and EJ simply looked steamed when he saw Abigail with Logan.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit clumsy." Abby attempted to smooth over the situation without creating an even bigger scene than she already had. "A little more information for you on the inner workings of Abigail Deveraux." She joked as she wiped up the alcoholic beverage on her lap.

"I'm going to go try and get this out in the ladies room." She said as she excused herself, her eyes darting to EJ's who still had his gaze fixed on her. "I'll be right back."

With that, she left Logan at their table. He looked behind him to try and catch the waiter or someone to help him clean up the mess at the table. He saw no one that he knew.

Abby was trying to hold it together as she made her way to the restroom. She wanted to barf at seeing EJ and Sami's PDA's. All she needed was a few moments of peace to get her game face back on and go back out to Logan who was waiting for her.

Before she could reach the door to the ladies room, she felt someone grab her arm and drag her back into the coat check room. As soon as she felt the grip on her arm, she knew it was EJ. Who else could it have been?

She was thrown off her balance at the force he was using to shove her into the private room. Once inside, he shut the door and locked it.

"What do you want from me?" she gritted through her teeth.

"I want to know exactly what game it is, that you're playing my dear."

She was baffled. What game SHE was playing? "Are we really having this conversation again?"

"Why would you lie to me?"

Now, she was pissed. "I didn't lie to you. I've never lied to you. Ever. I know that it's a foreign concept for you being with Sami and everything, but, in our twisted, messed up… whatever this is- I'm the ONLY one that's been being honest."

"Why wouldn't you tell me that you had a date tonight?"

She closed her eyes for just a moment trying to figure out the best way to answer his question. If she told him that she wanted him out of her life and out of her bed and her heart, she would have told him a lie. If she told him that she wore his dress specifically to keep him close all night, even in an attempt to get him out of her system, his ego would as big as the moon, if it already wasn't that size.

"It was none of your business."

"Everything you do is my business Abigail."

"Really? Have you left Sami? From my spot in the dining room, you two looked quite cozy in your corner, with your hand on her knee and all."

"Snooping in on someone else's date Abby? That's very devious of you."

"I wasn't snooping. It was kind of hard not to notice the way you two were groping at each other."

"A little jealous sweetheart? Especially since…" he moved in closer to her, his hands diving underneath the dress he had bought her. "You haven't had me inside you in two days."

His point was made as he thrust two fingers inside her, pushing aside her panties into her tight wet core. "Oh God." Abby gasped at the feeling. He did feel incredible.

"Isn't that better sweetheart?" he whispered as he found her G-spot.

Her breath hitched at the sensation, pushing her toward her climax with each thrust he made of his hand. EJ took her other hand and put it on his bulge in his pants. "Just imagine, that it's my cock inside you right now. Filling you, stretching you to your brink."

"EJ…" she moaned as she got closer and closer to her edge.

EJ was reveling in the deliciousness that she was moaning his name. He would do anything in his power to keep her coming back to him. He didn't like the fact that she was dating this Logan Smith character.

With one more thrust, she came, spilling all over his hand.

He brought her face to his and kissed her passionately. Their mouths dueled as Abigail was coming down from her high roller coaster ride. "Just remember my dear…"

"Remember what?" Abigail asked as she was coming out of her haze.

He tucked her hair behind her ears, his hands firmly under her chin and her ears, completely in his control. "Remember what I make you feel when you're contemplating the rest of your date this evening. It truly is a shame about your dress. Send it to me, I'll have it fixed."

EJ left the coatroom, leaving Abigail in a completely frustrated and aggravated state. How could she go back out to her date and act like nothing had just happened? How could EJ just go back out to Sami and pretend that he hadn't just had his hand up her dress? He was truly infuriating. And she couldn't stop herself from coming back to him. Every time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Abigail wasn't one to usually curse in any language and if she did, it was more than likely called for. But she would be damned if that man didn't test her obscenity knowledge. She didn't know which was worse: EJ for pulling a stunt like he did, or her letting him do so without much of a fight. She'd never felt so low. Even after their first time at the cabin, she had the comfort of the knowledge that it must have just been a fluke. But this? She was on a freaking date with Logan and EJ was there with Sami and he got her off in the coatroom! What was wrong with her?

She rubbed her forehead, determining she needed therapy for her behavior towards this man. A minute passed and Abigail finally came out of the coatroom so as not to make it seem like EJ had been in there with someone. She was still mumbling obscenities at the man as she left the secluded area.

When she exited she bumped right into Logan who had gone looking for her. Ultimately making her feel even worse than she already did.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for like ten minutes. I was getting worried." His voice was filled with concern.

"I'm sorry Logan, I ah, couldn't get the wine out of my dress so I was going to get my coat to cover up." She lied easily. Who was she becoming thanks to this affair?

"Oh Abigail, I'm sorry about your dress. Is it still salvageable?"

Abigail chuckled. "Yeah, I think I will be able to save it."

"Why don't we head back to dinner?" He offered as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

They made their way back to their table. Abigail noticed that EJ and Sami were still sitting at their table across the room as she sat in her seat. Whatever she had said to him, made him laugh and hard. Mustering up the courage to do so, she would be damned if she let EJ win. He may have won the battle, but he would not win the war.

Abby took Logan's hand in hers as he sat down across from her. She smiled, flirted, batted her eyes at Logan; making sure that if EJ was looking at her that she was completely engrossed in her date. He was clearly jealous of her feelings for Logan, his actions the past two days were indicators of that. If he wanted to sit across from her, shoving his date in her face, she could handle that. She could fight fire with fire. If he wouldn't even tell her how he really felt about her, then she would shove her relationship with Logan in his face every chance she got until what she wanted out of him.

She was drawing a line in the sand. If he wanted her at all, he'd have to work for her. She would NOT be so easily manipulated next time.

"So, what is it that you want to do Abby?"

"Well, I'm in school for journalism."

He leaned onto the table, taking an active interest in her. "Just like your dad?"

Abigail nodded but clarified, "Both of my parents actually." She informed him. "That's how my mom and dad fell in love. They were working on The Spectator together. My dad had a very… troubled history I guess is a non-complicated way explaining it, and for his own reasons of self-preservation, he bought the majority of the paper and hired my mom as his assistant. The rest is a very complicated, epic love story with lots of break-ups and make-ups in there."

Abigail stopped herself. She held a smile on her face as she remembered being told about her parents amazing love story. What she remembered wasn't all that magical. Constantly being left for a story, never feeling like her dad wanted her were feelings that she identified with her childhood.

"Sounds like something you want for yourself."

"Who doesn't want an epic love story filled with adventure and longing and greatness?" She paused before she finished. "I mean, one with a happy ending that is."

"I was really sorry to hear about Jack. Like I said, I only met him the once but he seemed so full of life. He must have really loved what he did."

"He did." Abigail swallowed a thick lump in her throat as she remembered her conversation with EJ at the mansion on the matter.

"_You know, underneath all of the funny stories, tales of adventure; I sensed a great loneliness in him. Yet, still he had this need to keep on travelling. Alone."_

"_You caught that?" Abigail was surprised at EJ's ability to read deeper into the workings of Jack Deveraux. "Most people ah, don't." It was true, not many knew the real sense of pain, self-hatred and unworthiness that Jack held with him every day. They simply knew the man with a hundred stories that made people laugh. In a moment of vulnerability, Abby confessed, " I really miss him."_

Logan reached over and cupped the top of her hand with his. He gave her a half smile as he noticed how her mood was beginning to shift.

"Come on, let's dance."

Abigail stood up from their table, his hand still encased with hers as they made their way to the dance floor. Logan held her in his arms as they swayed back and forth. The last time she danced came running through her mind. It had been with Chad at Club TBD. It was only six months ago but it seemed like a lifetime.

Abigail rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, breathing his scent in. It was different than she was used to. EJ smelt of leather and whisky and a hint of cigar. Logan smelled of his cologne and his aloe soap. She still enjoyed his smell, it was simply different.

Logan lightly ran his hands in a loving, gentle fashion over her back, holding her as close as he could. Abigail liked the way he held her tight. She sensed that he didn't want to let her go. She was just fine with that. Peeking out through her eyes, she saw that EJ and Sami were gone from their table. She smirked in a small victory. Picking her head up, she looked up at Logan and gave him a soft, lingering kiss.

The night continued well with Abigail and Logan's date. "What kind of movies do you like? And I mean, besides chick flicks."

"Hey! I take offense to that. Not all girls love chick flicks." She tried to defend herself.

Logan eyed her from across the table, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Are you telling me that you don't love movies where the guy has to work for the girl, but ultimately the two fall in love and live happily ever after?"

She was busted. "Oh, of course I do!"

Logan laughed as he sat back in the back of his chair.

"But, I like a lot more kinds of movies than just chick flicks."

"Really? Have you seen the new James Bond movie?" He asked her.

"Um, does it have Daniel Craig in it? Of course I've seen it!" she laughed.

"What is it about that man that makes women go weak in the knees? I've got to get me some of his mojo." Logan said as he sipped his wine.

"It's the eyes." Abigail informed him. "He has the most incredible piercing blue eyes. And for the record, yours are pretty on par with his."

"You don't hold anything back, do you?" He noted. "You're very honest. It's a very rare thing to find these days."

If she was truly being honest, she would tell him that she wasn't exactly sure what she was these days. Was she taken? Was she available? She didn't know anymore. Between EJ's manipulative behavior and her constant need to have him near her, she wasn't sure she was still on planet Earth.

The moment was still. Abigail let everything sink in. She really liked Logan. It was getting late and Abigail had to work in the morning.

Logan and Abby approached the Horton House, both wishing the night wasn't coming to an end. Logan stopped outside her door, his back resting on the entrance, keeping them outside. "Tell me a little bit more about your school. Journalism doesn't sound like it's an easy thing to tackle."

"It's not, believe me. I've been working at it practically my whole life. All I wanted to do since I was a little girl was do what my parents did. They really instilled a love and a passion for storytelling in me. I've actually already won a few awards locally, but, I would love to travel. There are so many places that I'd love to go back to and places that I haven't seen yet. My parents always instilled in me that the world was my playground and I want to play in it as much as I can."

Logan nodded completely in awe of the young woman in front of him. "That's a wonderful way to look at it. You're a very determined young woman Abigail."

"That I am Logan."

"It's very attractive." His tone was serious yet his eyes said that he was flirting with her.

"Oh really?" She played back.

"Dare I say, it's incredibly sexy." His lips were mere centimeters away from hers.

"Dare all you like Mr. Smith." With that final breath, Abigail grabbed his lapels on his jacket and pulled him into her mouth, their lips and their tongues dancing a waltz.

Logan took his hands on her hips and spun her around so her back was against the door. His mouth left hers to travel down her neck, to explore her. He hadn't had the opportunity to yet and he had been begging to all night. His hands roamed over her body, letting his fingers trace the outline of her curves, memorizing as much as he could.

"We can't Logan. We just can't." She halted them as she caught her breath, a hand placed firmly on his chest.

**At Casa DiMera**

EJ and Sami walked up to the mansion front door from their date.

"I had a nice time tonight." Sami told EJ as they entered their home, trying to be quiet. The kids had been asleep since before they left, but, Sydney had nightmares sometimes and neither parent wanted to take the chance of waking her up if it was a good night.

EJ was lost in a plethora of emotions. He felt like he should have deserved a medal for keeping his temper in check as long as he did at dinner. Watching Abigail openly, shamelessly flirt with that… man, boiled his blood to his finger-tips. Then to see her dance with him, his arms wrapped around her, like he owned her? He wouldn't let Logan get the chance to know her intimately. Not if he could help it.

Not missing a beat, EJ kissed Samantha on the cheek, slowly, lovingly. "I did too, sweetheart."

"I'm glad that you suggested it. You were right. It would have just been sex earlier and now…" she dragged on as she pulled him in closer, "it won't be."

"Samantha…" EJ trailed. How could he tell her that he didn't want to sleep with her even after their date? He did have a nice time with her. They had reconnected on some levels. He had told her about visiting Lexi and she in turn had asked him to let her know the next time he was going that way they both could visit Grace together. Even though she wasn't actually their daughter, it still felt like she was and it probably always would. Their conversation had involved something else besides the children and work. She had even made him laugh. Once Abigail flaunted her date in front of him though, it was all over.

"Yes?" she asked coyly.

"I don't mean to upset you but…"

"Oh come on EJ! What's it going to take?" She yelled frustrated.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Oh come on EJ! What's it going to take?!"

EJ quickly tried to come up with a story as to why he was turning her down. If he told her the truth besides the fact that he was sleeping with Abigail Deveraux, it would break her heart. The truth of the matter was that he was finding himself still loving her, but maybe not being IN love with her anymore.

The notion baffled him. He had fought for Samantha, manipulated her and others to get her for himself and here he was, finally with the woman of his dreams that he had wanted since he had laid eyes on her seven years ago and… he found himself wanting someone else.

"Samantha, really? Did you think that one date, as lovely as it was, that one date would fix our problems? Did you think that one date was 'fighting' for me?"

Sami looked at him sheepishly, as if she had been caught in her plan. "I know, it's just… we had such a nice night and- I miss you."

"I miss you too." EJ admitted. It was the truth, he did miss her. The amount in which he missed her had significantly lessened over the past few weeks as he and Abigail had been sneaking around.

Determined to get her way, Sami batted her eyes and smiled up at him. "Can't we call a truce for the night? That everything just gets put in neutral and we just enjoy each other?"

EJ softened. It sounded lovely. He would have been lying to himself if he said he didn't want to. Sex with Samantha was the most intense sex that he had ever experienced in his life. It was why he knew she had shut him out. However, since their separation he wondered if it would hold the same intimacy as before. He had often found that sex during different stages in a relationship could feel different than others. When he and Samantha had had sex when Johnny went missing it wasn't pleasurable. It had still felt familiar to him, but, their feelings of despair and hopelessness had clouded their ability to feel anything but the pain of losing their son.

With the state of their relationship now, EJ feared that it might hold the same weight if they jumped into bed now. It would simply be sex for sex. No deeper feelings would be involved.

While EJ was a sexual man, he wasn't one for casual sex. Even though it was not a casual partner in Samantha, it felt as though that was what she was suggesting. A night with no strings attached. That wasn't something EJ was used to. Even with Abigail there were feelings. He hadn't admitted them to her, but, there was a part of him that found himself really liking her. They had… have a deeper connection between them and that was hard for EJ to admit.

EJ leaned in and kissed Samantha's forehead. He closed his eyes and whispered lovingly, "Goodnight Samantha. I will see you in the morning."

The disappointment was written all over Sami's blue eyes. She hung her head but didn't push the issue. She stood up on her tippie toes and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight EJ."

Once she left his room, EJ flopped on his bed and pulled out his cell phone. He pulled Abigail's number and sent her a short text.

**Back at Abigail's**

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blurted that out like that." Abigail apologized. She could see how confused Logan was at her outburst. Clearly, she was giving him mixed signals.

Putting his hands up in a defensive stance, he backed off. "No, it's okay. That was a bit forward of me."

Abby shook her head and wanted to reassure him, "No, Logan. It's not that. I liked what you were doing."

"Oh." He seemed a bit relieved that he hadn't overstepped his boundaries.

"I like you."

"I like you." Logan replied sweetly.

Abby squeezed her eyes shut as she admitted the next part begrudgingly. "It's just… sex is kind of a big deal to me. I don't have the best judgment when it comes to men, apparently. I've been with guys who were… bad for me."

"Do you think I'm bad for you?"

"No! God, no!" She defended, louder than she had anticipated to. "You're like… scary perfect for me right now. I just… don't want to get my heart broken again."

"That guy must have really done a number on you." Logan observed as he looked down at the ground.

"What guy?" Abigail asked, trying not to panic fearing that perhaps Logan had caught a glimpse of EJ as he exited the coatroom before she did earlier.

"The one you were seeing. EJ's brother?" He asked casually.

Abigail swallowed hard, trying to hide the relief that she hadn't been caught. "Ah, kind of." When she could see that that wasn't a good enough answer for him, she continued. "He wasn't a bad guy, but, he definitely was bad for me." Understatement.

"Ah huh. Well," he paused as he got a bit closer to her. "I guess it's a good thing I like a challenge then."

Abigail was surprised by the… compliment? Was that a compliment? She wasn't sure. It sounded like a good thing.

"Lately, I've felt like Mount Everest, so it's fair to say it's going to be a journey."

"I think you're worth it." His breath was just above a whisper.

"Thank you, I hope so." Her eyes sparkled up at him with the promise and hope that maybe she could untangle herself from EJ's seductive web of lies and mind-numbing pleasure.

He gave her one last lingering kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Okay, sounds good."

Abigail waved bye to him as he made his way back down the street. She rested her head back on her door and sighed with a huge grin on her face. She opened the door to her house and walked upstairs to her room.

Undressing she found her phone to plug in to charge and saw that she had a missed message. From EJ. She rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to hear or rather read what he had to say. The fact that she allowed EJ to feel her up in the middle of her date with another man, made her head spin and a shiver go down her spine. She was incredibly ashamed of her actions. However, a deep gnawing in the back of her mind and her heart told her to read it.

Clicking on her message she read what EJ had sent her.

EJ: Clearly, we need to talk.

Abby shook her head. Clearly? She thought they had reached 'clearly' days ago. She threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to go to bed in. She hoped that maybe things would look brighter in the morning. They certainly couldn't get any worse. Right?

**The next morning**

"Look, EJ. We're both mature adults. I'm going to try and do the right thing and walk away from this before we continue to delve deeper into a situation that is full of chaos and misery."

She practiced her speech in front of her mirror as she was getting dressed for the day. It was one thing to know it and tell herself that their affair had to be over, it was another thing completely to tell EJ. It was like every time she was around him she fell under his charming, hypnotic spell and she couldn't stop herself. She had managed a few times to escape, but just barely. He had a pull over her that she didn't think was possible. It was dangerous and demanding.

Brady's words from the other day echoed in her memories.

_"The only thing I can tell you is that if lives truly will be ruined with this, you need to ask yourself. Is it worth it?"_

Abby took a deep breath as she gave herself a final once over in her mirror, determining that she wouldn't continue on with EJ. She liked Logan and wanted to give him a fair shot. Her halting their date last night was proof of the hold that EJ had over her. It was time to move on. Her feelings on the matter were 'clear'. Continuing on was not worth it.

She just had to convince EJ of the same thing.

**At University Hospital**

Brady was on a mission. He had business to attend to and was determined to not let anyone or anything get in his way. Something had appeared 'off' as he was going through the business proposal for the clinic on Smith Island that he needed to straighten out with Jennifer. He walked through the elevator doors and out into the lobby area when he spotted Maxine at the Nurse's Station. Straightening his jacket, he held his head and made his way over to her.

"Hey Maxine."

"Hello Mr. Black. How are you today?" She sweetly greeted him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm good, thank you. I'm looking for Jennifer. Is she in her office?"

Maxine looked around on her desk. "I'm not sure. She's around here somewhere. Abigail probably knows best. Find her, you'll find out where Jenn is."

"Thanks Maxine." Brady went about to try and find Abigail. There were some things that he had to tell her. He just hoped that she would listen to him. It seemed to him that her new boyfriend held some dirty skeletons in his closet and Abigail needed to know about them.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Okay guys… BIG chapter! Things have been building and building and we are FINALLY getting somewhere. It will all be one big snowball effect from here on out!

Chapter 19

EJ woke the following morning with a smile on his face. It wasn't something he had done often as of late, sleeping alone in his room, in his giant bed. That night he had dreamt of something new. Most nights he had dreamt of Samantha or he replayed the day of Brady and Kristen's wedding over and tried to determine if he had done the right thing.

For the first time since then, he had dreams of something else. Of someone else. When he sat up, he felt queasy in his stomach. He knew that things were changing for him emotionally and it was different. He found himself not being totally encompassed by one Samantha Gene Brady. He had been with other women, Nicole, Taylor came to mind. But with them, and especially Nicole, Samantha had never truly left his orbit. They shared children so she never truly would ever leave his orbit.

His compulsion to have her had dwindled and it was unfamiliar to EJ. He had always felt like he had to have Samantha since he met her. Now, that it wasn't a need, a compulsive desire in him, it was disorienting. It was causing his system to react in an unusual way.

But what exactly did it mean? He knew that he didn't love Abigail and that he still did love Samantha. The two of them had been through too much together and had worked so hard to make their relationship work. At least he thought that he had. He had played the part that she had needed. He was himself but without tricks and lies and she had actually given them a chance. She had opened her heart to him and it was one of the best days of his life. The day his children were born had only surpassed it.

Then the day came that he had overheard Kristen divulging her nasty secret about Eric and the world had come crashing down around him. Samantha had looked at him like he was the devil before, they had been at each other's throats for half of their relationship. Her wrath was one that he was familiar with. That day he saw something else behind her eyes. It wasn't just the rage and frustration that was spewing out of her mouth at him. It was also the disappointment. In him. After everything he had done for her, he had proven to her that he would move heaven and Earth to protect her and their family and she looked at him like he was the one that had driven a knife through her heart. That he had purposely betrayed her and them.

He shook his head as he got out of bed. Perhaps the game that he had been playing with Abigail was one that he had actually been playing on himself. Trying to convince himself that things could go back to the way they were with Samantha. They would never be the same. He softly chuckled at the always revolving door of his relationship with her. Their relationship was never consistent.

He scratched his head as he grabbed his robe and tied the tie around his waist. He took a deep breath and headed downstairs to his family. When he reached the foyer he saw Samantha standing at the table, fixing her papers in her file.

"The kids are already off to school and I am late for a meeting."

"Samantha." EJ softly greeted her.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling in his. He could see that she still loved him. "I just wanted to tell you that I understand about last night and that I do love you. I know that I haven't been saying it or really showing it to you and I will start."

He gave her a half smile as he watched her flurry around to get ready. He touched her shoulder, halting her frenzy. She immediately enveloped him in a hug. Her arms wrapping around the same spot on his back that they had for the past seven years.

"I am sorry EJ." He heard her muffle into his robe.

He lowered his head and kissed her atop of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he did so. She looked up at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips as she ran to the door. "I will see you tonight for dinner?"

He nodded his head. "Should be okay. I will have to check my calendar."

"Okay." She waved by as she shut the door behind her.

After she left he thought about something. For the first time when she had said 'I love you', he hadn't responded back. Normally he still couldn't believe that after everything that they had put each other through that she had finally uttered those words to him, so he would respond almost immediately. Today was different. He hadn't felt the urgency to say it back to her.

Well, that was certainly something to think about over breakfast. It was another casual morning the mansion de DiMera. EJ was eating breakfast… alone. He wouldn't have time to dwell on the matter though, he did have a meeting at the Hospital.

He thought back to his actions the night before with a certain someone who worked at the hospital. There were times when even he himself wondered about the atrocity of his behavior. Last night in the coatroom was one of those times. With Samantha only in the next room and Abigail's date there as well… he knew he had balls but that was a level he didn't know that he had.

What was Abigail doing to him?

**At University Hospital**

Abigail reached work relatively quickly. She went straight to her mom's office to see what she had to do for the day. She was sure that something had to be worked on that could distract her from thoughts of ending her affair with EJ. There was some 5K run that she had to help coordinate and it would require a lot of attention and focus.

When she walked in Jennifer's office she immediately noticed a bouquet of daisies like she had received the night before. She smiled at the sight, only firming cementing the decision she had already made. Logan was the right choice.

She heard the door open behind her. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she smiled at the sound of the door closing behind her.

"Thank you for the flowers Logan-" she said as she turned around to see EJ standing behind her.

He looked strapping in his navy blue suit and black tie.

Abigail was taken aback by his appearance. The sheer image of him standing in front of her in his suit with his hair buzzed and the professional demeanor was enough to make her drip with excitement. She had thought it was Logan walking through her door. EJ was the last person she expected to come waltzing around her.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" He asked as he stepped toward her. Closing the door behind him, "So my dear, tell me, did you let him into your pants?" The question was ended with a threatening tone.

She scoffed at him. Could his ego get any larger? What did he think that she was his property or something? She would set him straight on that.

"EJ…"

"Do you need another reminder Abigail that everything you do is my business?"

She swallowed as she searched his hard brown eyes. This was 'bad man' EJ that was staring at her. She could tell the way that he was speaking so callously to her and his posture. Everything about him was stiff and he obviously had his walls up around him.

She shook her head. "No."

"Good. Then, I will hope that the answer to my question is a resounding 'no'. Because sweetheart, if it isn't…"

"If it isn't what? What exactly would you do?"

She gained some confidence in her speech. She hated that he made her like this. That he got so deep underneath her skin that she would fold to him like a thin paper towel. She was Abigail Deveraux for crying out loud.

EJ lifted his hand and lightly touched her exposed chest. His fingers lightly traced her collarbone as he paused to answer her question.

Without hesitation, he picked her up and slammed her against the nearest wall. He attacked her mouth demanding she let him in. Feeling deprived of him for several days, she didn't put up a fight when he jumped on her. Abigail leaned into EJ, her hands grasping at his jacket, almost immediately trying to tear it off of him.

He smiled at her reaction to seeing him. He knew that he had a hold over her and at times like this one, he didn't like to, but he used it to his advantage. It had been several days since they had been together. He had gotten her off twice but he hadn't been inside her. He had been aching for her just as badly as she had been craving him.

Deep down he believed that Abby's little fling with the Smith boy was just for show. To show him that he didn't own her. A nagging voice of self-doubt was tugging at him, telling him in a sing-song voice that she wasn't using Logan just for show. That she really liked the boy. Well, just to be on the safe side, he needed to make it clear to Abigail that he did own her.

His own confusion on his feelings were sliding him on a metaphorical see-saw. It was almost like when he thought about his feelings for Samantha versus his feelings for Abigail he was split in to two people. His feelings and relationship with Samantha, he was: EJ DiMera, Hero in Black Armor for Ms. Samantha Brady. When he thought about his feelings and his behaviors with Abigail it was like he was EJ DiMera. There was no history of lies, threats; no attempts on lives. There were no bad times between the two of them at all. Everything that they were doing now, was writing their story. It was an odd thought to him. He and Abigail had a story.

The notion that they were a clean slate was freeing for EJ. He had bounced back and forth between essentially the same two women for the past six years and it was liberating not having something that he had done previously hanging over his head. It was in that facet that EJ felt like he could be whoever he wanted to be. And he wanted to be himself. He had a darker side to him that held a deep need to control certain things. He was a DiMera and he was used to having power and control over situations. The lack of either of those things with Abigail was driving him bonkers. He needed to regain something. Even if it meant playing dirty. And he could.

He was dragged back down to Earth as he felt her tear at his belt buckle, unfastening it as quickly as she could with her mischievous little hands.

"Eager sweetheart?" He asked playfully as he unzipped his pants.

She unzipped her jeans, cursing the fact that she wore casual clothes that day. Of all days, she thought to herself.

As soon as both of their pants were unhinged from their hips, EJ didn't even bother with foreplay. He slid right inside her. A resounding sigh consumed both he and Abigail at the feeling of being together again.

Not giving any leeway, EJ started a punishing rhythm. He had to remind her, without a doubt that only he could make her feel this good. He had to push any thoughts of sex with another man out of her mind. He wanted to be the only one that she thought of, dreamt of, obsessed over.

He lifted her up, his hands firmly grasping her thigh, keeping her in the place that he wanted her. She was so light, he felt like if he gripped her too hard, he would break her. He wanted to spend hours finding out just how hard he could push her without shattering her into a thousand pieces.

Today however, would not be that day and certainly not in the hospital. He might have to arrange a special over-night business meeting for himself and take Abigail to a secluded room where he could test her limits.

EJ opened his eyes and saw that he hadn't locked the door. Moving them across the room, Abby still wrapped around his waist, clenching all around him, EJ pushed her against the door. His hand momentarily left her skin and pushed the lock in on the door, keeping them in their own private nirvana space.

EJ began his punishing pace once again and Abigail almost screamed at the feeling. EJ had to bring his finger up to her mouth, reminding her to keep quiet. Abigail squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard to focus on not scream at the top of her lungs with the things EJ was doing to her.

His hands drifted up her shirt, encompassing her breast in his hand. Gently massaging it, she let out a deep throated groan as she felt her nipples hardening.

"Oh God, EJ! Don't ever stop fucking me!" She cried out in a whisper as he slammed into her. He was surprised by her outburst to say the least. It wasn't like her to swear, let alone use that sort of language. He wouldn't lie. He liked it and it got him a little harder hearing such a dirty word escape her plump full lips.

He pulled on her pony-tail, exposing her neck to him. He suckled and bit on the spot he knew that she liked. Her nails dug into his shirt, still leaving a mark on his skin even through the fabric. She gasped at the feeling. She loved it when he bit her neck. Something about it turned her on. It was almost as if he was marking her. Proclaiming that she was his and he was okay with that. It was the closest thing she had gotten to hearing him say how he really felt about her.

The 'I care about you' was crap on his end and they both knew it. Sure he cared about her but what was his gut and his heart and his soul telling him?

Her nails trickled down his covered chest, itching to get at his skin. He taunted her, "Go ahead sweetheart. You know you want to rip off my shirt."

Without a second thought, she did just that. Once she could finally feel his skin against her hands, every sensation was heightened. His hands wrapped around her neck as he pleasured her. She could feel her climax building and building.

"Go faster." She told him.

"Faster?" He toyed with her, slowing his pace. She was so close and with his rhythm slowing, she was losing her orgasm. This was how he would get some control back.

"Damn it EJ." She cursed her head plopping into his shoulder.

He took no mercy on her. "I want to hear you say please."

She bit her lip. She did have some pride. However, the aching in her belly to be released was weighing heavily on her emotional stability.

"It's just one little word." He coaxed her. His voice was filled with promises that she knew he could fulfill and would fulfill if she just gave in. "Come on…"

"Please." She whispered barely even able for herself to hear.

He smirked. He had heard her but he wanted to toy with her a little while longer. "Please what?"

Swallowing any bit of self-worth that she had left, she found herself being an active participant in his devilish game. "Please go faster EJ. And please go harder."

"Your wish is my command sweetheart." He replied as he thrust back into her, almost hitting her pelvis in the process. Abigail inhaled loudly at the feeling of surprise and fullness.

With a few more strokes, Abigail was back at the brink of her release. Wisely remembering what to say, "Please don't stop EJ. I'm almost there."

He brought her lips to his and came himself inside her, triggering her own release. They locked eyes. She had never seen his so vulnerable. EJ wasn't one to be open about anything, his walls were always piled high and in that moment, she probably could have asked him anything and he would have answered her.

Slowly, lowering her down, EJ didn't want to let her out of his arms. She felt so right in them. He had noticed before, but wouldn't allow himself to entertain the possibility.

Abigail was pulling up her jeans when she decided it was now or never. While a part of her wanted never, she knew it had to be now. They had one final hurrah and now she could walk away. At least she hoped she could.

Abigail wasn't like her brother. She had never done drugs in her life, but she imagined that what she felt when she was with EJ was like what junkies feel when they get a dose of crack. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the way he made love to her, fucked her, whatever… she was addicted to EJ DiMera. The only question was did she have the clarity to put herself through a proverbial rehab and kick him like a bad habit? Or had she gone too far into a drug induced haze and he was all she could see? "I'm just going to say it. This can't continue past today. I'm sorry EJ, but, I'm walking away."

He chuckled as he pulled his jacket back on himself. That wasn't an option. No way in hell. "Do you really think that you can just… walk away?" He circled around her, his hands lightly tracing the top of her shoulders. She shook her body as a shiver ran up and down her spine at the sensation of his touch of her skin. EJ smirked at the way her body reacted to his. "Especially after what we just did?" His breath was hot and low. "Didn't you ask me to never stop fucking you?"

She hesitated. Her brain had taken over her mouth momentarily while he was inside her. Her brain wanted him to never stop taking her to new highs. Her heart knew the damage that it would do. "Um…." She wanted out of his reach. The closer they were, the more likely she would cave. She spotted the locked door and walked over to it. Consciously she unlocked it. She thought she may need an escape from this conversation if he pushed her too far.

Walking up behind her, EJ's hands traced over her curves once again, his eyes closing at the feel of her in his arms. "I'm pretty sure you did sweetheart. I remember because I thought what a filthy word to come out of your sweet little mouth." He whispered right into her ear, his mouth centimeters away from her skin. The closeness made the hairs on her neck stand straight up.

She wanted to give in. He was so close and she knew he would taste so sweet.

Brady's words echoed through her mind. _"Is it worth it?" _

Abigail regained her stature and put on her best resolve face. "I have to walk away EJ. We're both playing a very dangerous game and…" her voice cracking.

"If you so much as utter that boy's name again…" He cut her off, turning her to face him. She needed to see just how the mention of Logan's name made his blood rise. He really didn't like the thought of her with anyone else, but especially Logan. Something about him that just sent EJ off the deep end.

"This has nothing to do with Logan." She pushed out of his enticing web of pleasure.

"Doesn't it?" He asked as his eyes narrowed down at her. He continued his pursuit of getting exactly what he wanted.

"No!" She began to find her footing in their argument. "This has everything to do with the fact I really don't want to find out what Sami will do to me if she finds out I've been shacking up with her fiancée!"

It was then that Brady Black entered the Community Room. That was certainly something he had never thought he would hear Abigail say to EJ DiMera. "You're what?!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Brady came storming into the room pushing Abigail out of the way and getting right up in EJ's face. "You son of a bitch!" Brady yelled as he shoved EJ in his chest. EJ was caught off guard by the entire situation.

Brady didn't let up. Grabbing him by the shirt, Brady got a good hold and punched EJ in the face. EJ tried to block it but wasn't quick enough. He did come back with a swing of his own that landed on Brady's jaw.

"Brady! Stop!" Abigail yelled at the two men. Both men ceased fire and Abigail was uncertain of what to do now. Her heart was pounding so fast and so loud she feared it would come spilling out of her chest and onto the floor of her mother's office. Brady knew. He had heard her confess to their affair. The truth was out and it was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders only to be crushed down by something much heavier than before. The weight of the secret was no match for the weight of the consequences.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Brady sneered as he wiped the little blood that had been drawn off of his face. "Screwing around on my sister? I can't even say I'm surprised EJ. Because it's you and you're an asshole like that."

"Samantha and our relationship…" EJ started to defend himself.

Brady cut him off, tisking him in the process. "Be careful what you say right now. You're 'relationship'? I would hold onto that precious word as long as you can. Because I can't wait to see what she does to you this time. Last time you cut her heart out, she shot you in the head. Personally, I think it would be poetic justice if she cut your dick off."

EJ didn't know what to say. He really hadn't thought too much about what he would say when the truth did finally come out. If there was one thing that he had learned over the years, it was that secrets were always revealed and he should have known better than to not come up his a defense. He was EJ DiMera after all. Defense should have been his middle name.

Abigail stepped in and touched Brady's arm from behind. She was shaking, she was so upset. Brady turned quicker than she had anticipated, making her slightly more agitated.

"Brady." Abby's voice filled the room. It was small and full of desperation. They needed to talk. EJ was very careful to never lose eye contact with Abigail the entire time. His gaze was solely fixed on her. Abigail opened the door to the hallway and silently waited for Brady to take the hint for them to talk in private outside.

Brady took the hint and let go of EJ.

Before she could follow Brady, EJ reached out and grasped her hand and squeezed it for support. Her hooded eyes slowly found his and she could see the sadness and fear in his dark orbs. "You going to be okay?" He quietly asked her.

She nodded her head and reminded him, "I'm stronger than you think."

"I know you are." EJ praised her quietly. He wanted to say it was one of the things that he found himself actually loving about her. He decided he better keep that information to himself.

Abby found Brady pacing back and forth in the hallway. She took a deep breath and prepared for a battle with one of her best friends.

"What the hell are you doing Abigail?" He immediately started in on her. Before she could even answer, he continued on his warpath. "I mean, EJ? Was your self-esteem really that low after what happened with Chad? I mean, once wasn't enough for you from a DiMera? Most people when they get burned once, they don't go sticking their hand in the oven a second time hoping for a different result!"

"Brady…"

"No, is this the part where you're going to tell me that he was nice to you? That he made you feel special? That he didn't lie to you like Chad did? Because while he might not have lied to you, he certainly has been lying to Sami about your little affair!"

"No, I'm not. Look, I don't really know what to say except… I know that it was wrong and yet, I feel like I couldn't stop myself."

He shot around and stared at her. "That is bullshit and you know it." Brady argued as he shoved his hands in his brown leather jacket pockets. "You couldn't stop yourself? You didn't want to stop yourself Abigail!"

"You're right. I didn't want to. I felt this pull to him that I hadn't ever felt to someone before. And the more I kept going back the deeper in I sunk. I felt like I was drowning and the only thing that I could grab onto for oxygen was the same thing that was pulling me down." She admitted to him. Feelings of what happened between her and EJ were suddenly crashing over her in tidal waves and things started to make sense. While she hadn't really pushed the issue with him about why they slept together on Smith Island, she hadn't pushed the issue on herself for her own motives. Everything had been about his motives. What had been hers for continuing on with him in their affair?

Brady paused. He had felt like that. That was when he had turned to drugs or liquor. He certainly wasn't condoning Abby's behavior but he softened a little for how the young gal was feeling. He, better than anyone, understood the pull of drugs over a person. Once you hit it, you want another taste and you aren't satisfied until so.

"But Brady, please don't misunderstand. What you walked in on? Was me walking away."

He eyed her carefully to see if she was telling him the truth. Of course with her lying about who she had been sleeping with, he wasn't sure if he could believe her. He decided to listen to his gut and his gut was telling him that she was being honest. She had ended things with EJ.

"What you said to me the other day about if it was worth it or not, actually got to me. You helped me see that everything I'd be risking and the lives that I would be tearing apart wasn't worth it."

"Abigail…" Brady wasn't quite sure what to say. He was in a conflicted place. He had such empathy for Abigail because he had been in her state emotionally and knew what it felt like. However, it was his family, his sister that she was hurting and betraying.

"Please don't tell your sister." Abigail pleaded with Brady.

Brady shook his head fearing that she would ask him that question. "Abby, Sami and I might not always get along but she deserves to know the truth about who she is planning on marrying."

Abigail nodded her head. "I agree, I just don't think it should come from you. Sami is known for even killing the messenger and if that's the case than it should only be me who gets caught in her crossfire."

Brady pointed to the office on the other side of the wall. "It should be EJ confessing that once again he has royally fucked up! You know, I don't tend to hate people. But that guy…" Brady shuddered at the thought of how much he truly despised the DiMera. EJ had a knack for hurting people that Brady loved and cared about. Nicole, Sami, Arianna were just the tip of the iceberg.

Abigail sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face. "What are you going to do?"

Brady threw his hands up in the air as he leaned against the hospital hallway wall. He shook his head. "I don't know. But, I need to think and just… leave right now."

Abigail nodded her head in understanding Brady's need to process everything. She would do her best to not freak out that her future pretty much rested in his hands. After Brady walked away, she went back into the room with EJ. He was sitting on the corner of the desk, fixing his shirt sleeve buttons.

"He's not going to say anything to Samantha is he?" EJ asked concerned.

Abigail squinted at him in disbelief. "Really, EJ? Is that all you can think about right now? Have you ever once thought about someone besides EJ DiMera?"

"Oh that's rich!" EJ yelled back at her, making her jump at the sudden outburst. "You're accusing me of being the only selfish one here?" EJ closed in on her. He brought his body inches away from hers. Bringing his face so close to hers, he let their desire begin to burn through him. Whispering to her, he goaded her. "Go ahead sweetheart. Tell me."

"Tell you what?" She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her breathing with him practically on top of her.

"Tell me you're not worrying about your own hide if your family finds out." She snapped her eyes open at him. Searching for any sign of debate from her, he saw none and continued on. "See? We're both selfish."

"You got me!" She yelled back pushing him out of her orbit. "Abigail Deveraux is selfish for not wanting her family to find out she's been sleeping with-"

"Sleeping with who?" EJ prodded once again, not letting her get out of his reach. "With someone who's pushed your limits and taken you to highs you never dreamed possible? With someone who makes you step outside of yourself and reexamine who you are?"

Abigail swallowed hard, trying desperately not to cave. EJ was so close and he smelled so intoxicating. Her want for him still hung in the air as it was evident he still wanted her. "With someone who's engaged to marry someone else." She blinked finishing her sentence driving the point home.

EJ didn't move as she backed out of his grasp. She wiped her eyes and went back over to the door. "We're done EJ." With a final glance, she headed out to continue on her day and do her best to move on. She knew it would be hard, but she knew she had to.

Once she left the room, EJ gathered up his jacket and silently promised himself, "Not bloody likely."


End file.
